


Nymph & Stray

by Deathcall



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcall/pseuds/Deathcall
Summary: Nymph & Stray follows the character of Norah Arendt, and it's chronologically placed after the last volume in Spice & Wolf. The story is set after the end of the novels, so if you haven't finished with them or have only watched the anime, you'll be facing some heavy spoilers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction
> 
> Hello! My name isn't John Deathcall, as you may have probably guessed, but let’s work under the fiction that it is, since I'd prefer it that way and it truly matters little.
> 
> First, allow me to thank you for taking an interest in this story. But before you continue, let me give you a quick rundown of what, where and when, lest you find yourself reading something you rather not, be it because of spoilers or because the story itself is not to your liking.
> 
> Nymph & Stray follows the character of Norah Arendt, and it's chronologically placed after the last volume in Spice & Wolf. This means that if you only watched the anime or haven't finished with the novels, you are treading on dangerous spoiler grounds. If that's the case for you, I strongly suggest you do not read this. It pains me to turn a reader away - being that they are usually so scarce - but I'd be doing you a great disfavor if I didn't warn you.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I'm glad you decided to stay with me.
> 
> My work follows the novels closely. I've decided to set it after the main story simply because I don't think I can add anything substantial to it. Still, while Hasekura-dono did an astounding job with the characters, I feel that - like Conan Doyle with his Sherlock - he grew tired in the end and gave them a quick wave off, which in my opinion left a lot of loose ends.
> 
> Norah's fate is the one in particular where we'll center our attention. I don't plan to delve too much into the current state of affairs on Holo's and Lawrence's lives, since not only does the challenge of writing a good Holo scare me greatly, but I think their story is finished. They are now in the background, and though they may show up as "guest stars", I'd like to tell you beforehand that if you wanted to read about them, you'll go wanting.
> 
> I'm assuming you are probably weary of this introduction by now, so let’s give way to the story and - hopefully - we will meet again in the Afterwords.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166094257@N08/32008827928/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

_**Prologue** _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166094257@N08/30940757977/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 

When master and I travelled to the wolf's den in the north, I could feel the weight of my years on me, but it posed a mere inconvenience. I still could stroll next to the carriage for hours on end. Granted, I may have overdid it a bit just to have master pay me a bit of extra attention once I returned to her side, but that's a dog's privilege.

We traveled for nearly a month - maybe a bit more - and even though the carriage was comfortable and there was no shortage of food, the time on the road took its toll on everyone who came along. Even the woman who met us at Gustav, who seemed iron-casted, sighed in relief as we came to the town in the mist. She frowned and complained at the fact that the wolf had decided to make her den on the end of a rather steep road. I could tell that she was doing her best to keep her breath steady on the last steps. Honestly, nobody was likely to hear her over their own panting, so it was a rather childish gesture.

I thought master would have an easier time than the others, given that we had spent  _days_  walking up and down hills, but life in the city also takes its toll. Her legs were weak and her resolve faltered more than once. I walked by her all the way up the hill. When we finally reached the summit, she gave me a nasty glare.

"Must be nice to have four legs..."

She said, low enough so only I could hear it. I could only tilt my head at her at the time. Now that I think about it, I guess they  _are_  easier to move around with, but I still think it was rather unfair of her to glare at me for that. After all, I never complained about not having hands, and I can't count the times I wish I had. They just seem so useful...

Waiting for us at the end of the road were the wolf and her companion. Being that they were just two, and there was quite a lot more of us, master and I had to wait before we could exchange greetings. I sat in the back next to master, whose old shyness seemed to have returned out of nowhere. I caught her stealing glances at the sheep, and despite myself, let out a bark as sign of protest. Mind you, it wasn't out of jealousy. I just thought that if she wanted to go and talk to him, she might as well do so. Not only do those two owe us a big debt of gratitude, but my master is also a very important person now, so I felt we had as much right to be greeted as any of the others who had traveled with us.

Master threw yet another glare at me, but sighed in relief when she noticed my outburst had turned no heads our way. I couldn't help but to whine at her scolding eyes. She never had to hit me to tell me I had done wrong - like my first master sometimes did - a look was always enough. Honestly, I sometimes think I rather have her hit me. The way she makes me feel whenever she looks at me like that is worse than any beating.

Yet, she is a kind master. After she saw me cower under her gaze, she immediately softened her eyes and brushed the hair between my ears. I may have purposively overacted a bit, but again, that's a dog's privilege. The weight of her hand on my head always makes me happy, and like a puppy, I couldn't help but to wag my tail.

"Crybaby..."

I pretended to be offended and she just giggled softly.

"Miss?"

A young man had approached while we played our little game. He was probably a bit younger than master, but his demeanor was that of an older person. He smelled similar to master: books, ink and candles. They promptly exchanged pleasantries while I examined him. Noticing my attention, he looked down, thus master introduced me as well.

"This is Sir Enek, Knight of the Church."

It made me happy that she wanted to brag about me, but I know how ridiculous it sounds when master introduces me as such. I sometimes think that Joseph was just making fun us when he knighted me. Besides, I'm not the Church's knight, I am master's.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Sire. My name is Tote Col, and I'll be at your service as long as you grace us with your presence."

He bowed, breaking eye contact, which made me think he was making fun of us as well, still, master bowed back to him, so I had little choice but to rest on my hind legs and straighten my body, playing the part of the dignified knight. When he looked up again, his face was faintly blushed. He probably realized his attempt at court manners had been a bit over the top. I'm just a dog after all. But I liked that he treated us with respect, so I smiled at him, or did what passes for a smile when you are a dog, which is just opening your mouth and letting your tongue hang.

Col brought us to the main group and we were finally given the greeting that we deserved. I must admit I was a bit reluctant to approach the wolf, after all, I  _am_  a sheepdog, but as soon as I caught her scent, I could tell something had changed. She still acted the same, and the fact that her sheep remained ever the fool didn't help, but there  _was_  something different. I thought she might be in heat, which I must shamefully admit scared me a bit.

"Oh ho... This one might be on to something."

The wolf had looked down when I let my curiosity get the better of me and got a bit too close. She crouched like a child - she still looked like one by the way - and gazed into my eyes. We had a stare contest, and even exchanged a few sniffs, but in the end she grinned and spoke softly into my ear.

"Do not be spoiling the surprise for everyone else now."

I wasn't that far off in the end.

**...**

We spent nearly a fortnight at the wolf's den. I even got to see  _and_  bathe in the hot pools that I've heard about. The steam and smell gave me some trouble at first, which made master and the others share a few laughs at my expense, but once I got used to them, I valiantly - if I may say so myself - jumped in.

I quite enjoyed the temperature, as the contrast between the chilly air and the hot water was very relaxing, but my fur doesn't dry as easily as master's skin. It was a chore for her to dry me off with a towel afterwards. I thought about not jumping into the waters anymore, but she called for me to join her the next time she bathed. I noticed the rocks that made the border of the pool were also pleasantly hot, and contented myself with laying on them while as close master as I could. However, it didn't take long for master to reach out and pull me into the pool with her, laughing her heart out while she did so. She was truly becoming a bit evil... Though I came to realize she also used my body to cover hers. Her breast size has always been a sensible matter.

For the most part, we spent our time relaxing. Master mingled with the other guests, but I think she found the company of the young man Col the most pleasant. Maybe it was because their age was similar, or because they both seemed to be involved with religion, or simply that the man's demeanor was the most compatible with hers, but they spent a lot of time talking and sharing stories. It was through him that we learnt about the other adventures that the wolf and sheep had gone through. I must admit that after having spent the better part of five years sitting around waiting to be fed, it made me a bit jealous. I think master also felt like that, at least a bit.

We had traded the monotony of guarding one flock for the monotony of guarding another. I knew master was at ease in Gustav, she was learning how to be seamstress - ever so slowly - and though she had had a hard time dealing with her new responsibilities, she now was as good at it as she was at sheepherding. She was liked and respected, a great improvement from how things were before we met the wolf. Still, at ease does not necessarily mean happy, and sometimes - while she talked with Col - I would catch a glimpse of longing on her face that made my heart cringe.

"You are still young master!"

I'd like to say, as I hold her hand. But I can't do neither the former nor the latter. The ability to speak is the second thing I envy most about humans... and the occasional wolf. But I didn't want to let it sour my meals, so every time I surprised that look on her face, I nuzzled her, which was a sure way to make her smile again. I didn't fool myself, it was just padding, but there's only so much a dog, even if he's a knight, can do.

Not long passed before master's conversations with Col brought upon them the wolf, who teased both of them mercilessly. While at Gustav I had chuckled at the possibility of master taking a mate, I must say that at the time I wondered if it wouldn't be better if she did. Master and I were not fools chasing after rainbows, and I knew my part on her tale would soon come to an end. Without me to watch over her, perhaps it would be better if she  _does_  take a mate. But that's not something for me to decide.

Be it because of the wolf's teasing or because master had finally reached that age, she and the man Col did share a few walks. At first around the wolf's den, later, further out. I wasn't sure what I should do at the time, after all, I wasn't about to let master walk around in an unknown land with only a scrawny male to keep her safe, but the wolf took me aside and lectured me about not interfering with nature. I found it quite ironic that she'd say that, but in the end, I stayed put. Although master asked me to join them whenever she left, I pretended to be uninterested. I wasn't fooling her though, she knew what I was doing and why. Seeing her blush brought a grin to the wolf's face every time.

Unlike master, I had a harder time mingling with the guest, so every time she'd leave on her walks, I'd wander aimlessly around the wolf's den. I couldn't help but feel lonely and at times I found myself thinking about my friends back at Gustav. Much to my demise, the only one who regarded me with more than condescending pats on my head or empty words of praise was the wolf. To be fair, her mate also treated me like more than just someone's pet, but he was way too busy tending to the other guests.

A few days before we left, master went on one of her walks with Col and I found myself accompanying the wolf as she bathed. We were the only ones there. I laid upon the warm rocks and she inside the pool. She talked to me, about her mate, about her den, even about her coming pup. I listened, there was little else I could do. I'd grown used to her, and without my master or her sheep to guard, I must admit I let my guard down. Her voice was pleasant and I soon drowsed off. When my eyes opened, she was looking at me. Her face rose slightly from the edge of the pool while the rest of her body remained submerged.

Her gaze was strange. I couldn't tell what her intentions were, so I instinctively remained still. There was a mix of emotions in her. She was smiling, yet it was a sad smile. I thought about backing away, but her ears twitched and she brought her tail out of the water and rested it next to me. I was completely lost as to what was happening. We stayed like that for a while. At a point I thought I saw the hint of a teardrop form on one of her eyes, but she blinked and it disappeared. She opened her mouth to say something but as she was doing it her ears twitched again and she rose into attention. This time, I heard something too.

Behind me, a bear came through the forest that circled the far end of the pool. I stood up and prepared to fight. I knew that the wolf needed wheat to turn into her true form, and that the bag she usually carried it on had been left inside her den before she came to the pool. Right now, she was just a human girl, and she had no better chance at fighting that bear than any other human girl would.

It noticed us almost right away and slowly - keeping to the edge of the pool - made its way to us. I growled and my fur stood on end. I barked for help - though I knew the only guests that seemed to know how to fight were not present - and glanced at the wolf, hoping she'd get up and run. The sooner she got to safety, the sooner I could make my own escape. Even in my prime, a bear was something to run away from.

As the bear closed in and I was thinking how to get him away from the wolf's den, she hugged me from behind. My entire body twitched at her embrace. I had half the mind to bite her, but she was carrying a pup. No dog worth his fangs would ever do that. I tried to get away but... those hands! They latched onto me like claws. I squirmed desperately and even - despite myself - whined in protest, but she wouldn't let go. A few seconds later the bear stopped only a few steps away from us and went prone, his forelegs extended towards the pool. He lay there and waited.

"Just don't spoil the water again, alright?"

The tension had been rising inside me so much that her voice made my entire body twitch again. The bear, however, let out a low growl and dove into the pool. He soaked there, the water surrounding him becoming clouded by dirt. She chuckled as she softened her embrace on me. I regained my composure and looked at her face again. She was smiling, this time it was quite clear that she was happy. Her eyes were watery and though she tried to hide it, I saw a few tears drop down her cheeks.

She let go of me and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself once more. Instead, she made a paw with one of her hands and rested it on mine. Next, she rested her head under mine. I could feel her ears tickling my neck and her nose nuzzling my chest. She remained like that for a few seconds and then pulled away. Her eyes were clear now, but she was blushing. I couldn't help but compare her with master.

She looked at me and probably guessed what I was thinking because she ticked my nose. It was a gentle tick, but I still rubbed it with my paw. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she started walking back to the den. I instinctively followed her. To be honest my instincts also told me not to stay alone with a bear. Master found us sitting on the common room. The wolf had began indulging her appetite while I sat by her, pondering about what had happened. She grinned at master when she showed her amazement at the scene. I guess I  _was_  a bit closer to the wolf than I usually got...

**...**

Finally the time for everyone to return home came. From what I gathered out of bits of conversations between the other guests - like us - everyone had things to do. It was truly amazing that so many people could take that amount of time off from their responsibilities. But it was the iron-cast woman and master who had it worse. From what she said, after she left master back at Gustav, she still had another month of travel to get back to her land.

As we left the wolf's den, despite everyone's effort to seem aloof, there was huge expectation for how master would part ways with the young man Col. The women whispered among themselves as master took off from the main group and approached him. I sat by the wolf and her mate at the time, thinking that if I had kept my distance until then, it'd be pointless to accompany her now. The crowd grew quieter, and even the keen looking merchant - whose presence commanded the most respect from the other guests - lowered his voice and looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"The power of gossip is truly terrifying."

Said at the time the wolf's mate. She grinned and I suspected it was through her that most people had grown such an interest in master's affairs. What was so curious about that? I was only a  _bit_  nervous about what would happen. Master had not confided on me about that man during our stay, so I was in the dark along with everyone else. It was rare for her not to share with me, but given the part I had decided to play, I was in no position to complain.

In the end, everyone's expectations were broken. They talked too low for anyone but the wolf to hear. Her mate looked at her with a questioning look, but she smiled and shook her head. He smiled softly and let out a sigh. Master and Col hugged, perhaps a bit longer than one would expect for people who've only known each other for less than a month, but after their embrace master only gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and held his hand for a moment longer before returning to the group. Of course she knew everyone was expecting things to develop a bit differently, but she just smiled at them and came to stand next to me once more.

"Thank you for taking such good care of us."

She bowed. Following her example, the other guests also bowed and thanked the wolf and her mate. They both smiled and returned the courtesies. The final goodbyes where said as everyone began making their way down the hill towards the caravan that would bring us back. Master and I lagged behind a bit and she stole a last glance at Col, who was waving at us with as much force as his arm could muster while boasting a warm smile, perhaps tainted with a hint of sadness.

"So… not even the Wise-Wolf of Yoitsu could best the Nymph of Ruvinheigen."

I managed to hear her mate say this as we left. The wolf answered with a downcast look and a few words that escaped me. Her mate smiled at her and spoke again, whatever it was, the wolf stepped on his foot and they exchanged glares. Shortly after he sighed it away and embraced her, bringing her body as close to him as he could. Master, who had seen but not heard, smiled and patted my head. Her smile seemed forced.

The group we travelled with grew smaller, as more and more of our companions left us to go on their own ways. The goodbyes were mostly short but meaningful. A fortnight wasn't that long, but master had managed to turn strangers into acquaintances and friends. Once she gets over her shyness, she can be very social.

The trip was uneventful and - thankfully - faster, since the caravan wasn't carrying as many goods. Miss Boland, such was the name of the iron-cast woman, said she'd buy new cargo after she had left us back at Gustav. With some luck, she'd earn back a good chunk of her expenses.

Our arrival at Gustav caused as much stir as our departure, and many people from town came to watch the spectacle that was Miss Boland's caravan. Though the town had economically recovered after master's negotiation with the men from the hills, such sumptuous display of money - for there was no mistake that the iron-cast woman was very rich - was still rare.

She declined master's invitation to rest there, and departed as soon as the provisions she bought were loaded. Before she climbed into her carriage, she told master that he'd keep correspondence with the wolf's mate, and if she wished, she'd have her messenger pass through Gustav on his way north, so she could as well. Master thanked her, for that and for all the trouble she had gone through for us. They held hands for a moment before wishing each other well.

Some minutes later, Miss Boland's caravan was fading away into the horizon and master and I had returned to our normal lives. It was then that I finally realized just how tired I was.

**...**

I break free from the slumber that has kept me in my bed for most of the morning. It seems like such a long time ago when waking up and  _getting up_  where almost the same. Master is in the room with me. I used to tell myself that I didn't need to get up as long as she was in the room, but that was just pretending. Every day it's harder, I'm always tired and I can't hide it. She knows, that's why she stays in the room even though she has probably been up for a while.

I look at her as she puts her sewing tools in order. She hums the song the red-haired woman taught her as she puts the needles and pins in their cases. I stretch and the rustle from my legs scrapping the cushion that serves as my bed makes her turn to face me.

"Good morning Enek."

Her eyes are tired. I'd like to think that it's because she has trouble sleeping now that I do so on my own bed, but it's just that she is overworked. Soon after we returned from the wolf's den, Father Nick went on a pilgrimage to Ruvinheigen - the city where master and I came from - and never returned. Master has received no letters from him and most people around town say he has probably passed away. It's good that he got to fulfill his dream, but now Master has to do both their jobs.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Do you want to go outside?"

She said that very innocently, still... I can't help but to remember the accident I had some weeks ago. I started sleeping on the floor after that. That shame... I don't think I'll live long enough to forget it. I just wish I had followed my instincts and started sleeping on the floor after my back began hurting.

She opens the door and we leave the room. The bear-like woman is cleaning the nave, she passes some news about a new couple getting engaged - what is it with humans and gossip? - and we continue on our way. Master leads us outside, I half-expected us to drop by the kitchen and grab something to eat before heading out.

"We need to teach by example."

She must have noticed where I was looking. I keep some of my dignity as I manage to hold back a whine. Still, I don't see how going hungry can be a good example to anyone. In the past we had our meals - breakfast included - delivered to our room, but after the old priest left, master decided having a cook for just the two of us was too much. She still comes to church and brings us food from time to time, but for the most we prepare our own meals or eat out.

"Good morning Sister Norah. I trust Ms. Lithkin has informed you about the engagement?"

"Yes! Please give your son my congratulations!"

I know this man. He comes to church often. Master doesn't share confessions with me, but his scent and master's blushing face after he leaves is clue enough. I don't think he's a bad person though. His wife died during the plague some years ago, so it's not like he's cheating on his mate. If anything, confessing such things to a female, and one much younger than him is the  _real_  sin here. But I have never understood religion and probably never will. It's a human thing.

"Hi Sora!"

Master kneels to pet Sora's head. I must admit that it made me a bit jealous when she first started paying attention to her, but now I'm okay with it.

"Is Miss Alice home?"

She barks happily and master ruffles her hair.

"I'll be right back, look after Enek for me, okay?"

She barks again as master enters the guild house. Sora comes at me right away. I let her sniff and nuzzle me to her heart's content. I used to find her attention bothersome, but she has grown on me. The red-haired woman adopted her a few months after master and I arrived at town. She was little more than a pup at the time, probably the offspring of someone's pet. I wonder if she sees me as her father or brother... I don't recall having either. It's only my mother that I remember, and only her scent. Sora smells nothing like her though, neither do I for the matter. We both smell like city dogs now, though she often carries the stench of those colored waters, like her own master.

She finally bores herself out and lies next to me while swishing her tail. I casually look down and she meets my gaze. I know she wants to play, but if I enable her, she'll follow us around the entire day. After we returned from the wolf's den, she spent entire days with us. Her master would drag her back home, but the first chance she got she'd come running again.

I hear a wagon coming down the road and lay down my head on her back. She shares the other dogs' interest for wagons. I don't understand why they like chasing them. More than a dog has been injured or killed by wheels, and neither drivers nor horses take kindly to being barked at. She tenses up for a moment but relaxes after the wagon turns a corner and goes out of sight. It helped that it wasn't carrying any food.

The first year we lived here I saw packs of stray dogs jump onto wagons and pillage half the goods before their drivers could shove them away. Most of them eventually got caught and killed. Those who didn't either fled town or found new masters. Things have luckily changed. Now - at worst - you'd catch a lick from a leather whip. Back then, it usually was a heavy club or the edge of a sword. Even Sora's master threw rocks at me when we first met, but I don't hold it against her.

"Aw, look at them, aren't they cute?"

Master smiles at the red-haired woman's comment and kneels by us. She's now carrying a satchel, it smells like thread, there must be more than a few spools in there.

"You know... Enek used to only be able to sleep when I was around. But after he and Sora became friends..."

Oh master, that's embarrassing...

"They started sleeping together?"

Master, don't ans-

"I've seen them a couple times."

Oh master, you are so clueless. She looks at the red-haired woman with an innocent face and is confronted by a toothy grin. It takes a few moments to sink in. After she realizes the trap she fell into, her face goes red and she looks away. She rubs our heads while she regains her composure.

"God punishes the wicked, Miss Alice."

Her grin evaporates. I can almost feel the chill running down her spine. Sora notices it as well and whines. I sit up again and she goes to her side. She gets up on her hind legs and puts her forelegs on her master's lap.

"You sounded so much like Father Nick... It's not funny!"

Master had broken out in a giggle that was dangerously close to turning into a full out laughter. She regains control and pats my head before she stands up again.

"He once told me: 'Sister Norah, always keep this in mind: Some people come to mass because they want to. Some people come because the need to. But I have found out most do because they fear  _not_  to.'"

"Well, of course he'd say that. He was always so 'fire and brimstone' on his sermons. I think half of town actually believed they'd incur on God's wrath if they missed mass."

She pats Sora's head and I can see in her eyes that she's reminiscing about the old priest. Her expression turns into a soft smile. The priest  _did_  have a way of scaring people into showing up. When he stood by the altar and talked with his rasp and booming voice, the entire congregation would seem to quake and shiver. His was a powerful presence; even Master - who was used to the Ruvinheigen sermons - sat there in awe like the rest. For all the power master's God is supposed to have, I believe most people feared incurring in the old priest's wrath more.

Our masters talk about Father Nick as we walk towards the merchant's guild. Master is most likely going to pick up some work orders. Judging from the huge package on the red-haired woman's back, she's going to deliver some.

I try to keep Sora from wandering off, the town is not especially lively today, but she always finds something - or someone - to distract her. She's young so I don't blame her, but I don't want to leave master's side to chase after her, so I get to the front of the group and lead the way. Whenever she lags behind, I bark at her and she comes back. It's a bit different from leading sheep, but it makes me feel like I'm doing my job again.

"Good morning, Mister Granger."

"How are you, Amon?"

"Good morning Sister Norah, Alice. Please, come in."

He gives our masters a warm yet professional smile. They are there for business, so he keeps his mask up. I suppose all merchants are the same. They go inside the guild house and we stay behind. Sora hesitates a bit but then stays with me. It took a while but she has come to understand that she can't always go where her master does. We sit outside and wait.

Kolkas comes out through a window shortly after; he probably sensed our masters and guessed we'd be out here. He's big for a cat, and agile for his size. I'd put his age between Sora's and mine. He smells like food, I bet he has been lurking in the kitchen to see if he can snatch something while the cook is distracted. Unlike Sora, he hardly ever leaves his home.

I actually met him after I met her, one day we had stayed for lunch. He was - strangely - not fazed in the least by my presence, and even walked in front of me without a single hair rising on his back. I remember he jumped on the table - something inconceivable for dogs but that I've come to learn is fairly common for cats - and went to sit next to the merchant, as if he had as much right to that spot as him. Master even petted him as he walked past her, but he paid her no attention.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's more ghost than cat."

Said the merchant at the time. Master inquired about that and we learnt that Kolkas just showed up one day and took residence in the guild house. The relationship he has with the merchant is nothing like anything I've ever seen. They are more like associates rather than master and pet. Kolkas actually earns his keep by keeping the guild house clear of rodents and other vermin, a task that most cat owners take for granted, but that's not as easy as it sounds when the cat has to deal with the kind of vicious rats that are attracted to a guild's store rooms.

After I finished my food, I lay down by the fireplace and enjoyed the warmth as master and the merchant chatted. While I was beginning to doze off, Kolkas jumped down from the table and joined me. We just lay there, enjoying the mushy carpet and the cozy fire. We looked at each other from time to time, but neither of us was interested in disturbing the other. After a while master and the merchant said their goodbyes and we left. Ever since then, Kolkas has come to greet us when we come to the guild house. From time to time, when I know master is busy, I help him with the store rooms and even the occasional dog or cat that ventures into the guild uninvited.

Humans think he's unsocial, but he just doesn't like attention as most other cats do. He made that clear to Sora the first time they met, she still has a faint scar on her nose from that. Had I been younger at the time, I would have - out of principle - picked a fight with Kolkas, but I thought the lesson he taught her was worth the scar.

Their relationship was an uneasy one until one winter day. I recall Sora and I had accompanied our masters to the guild, just like today. It had snowed during the night, but the stairs up into the guild house were clean and the stones had been warmed by the sun all morning. We lay there, basking in the first rays of the afternoon as our paws - still wet with mud and snow - dried off when Kolkas came out. He looked at us and without much ceremony cuddled between us. It was an extremely bold thing to do, even for Kolkas, but Sora didn't mind so neither did I.

I think she finally understood how to get along with him that day. It was then that I realized that even though he never asks for attention, Kolkas gets lonely too.

"There's no rush for those Norah, I just want them to keep my stock even."

"I'll try to have them as soon as possible nonetheless Mister Granger."

"Are you sure the silk shipment will be here before the season ends?"

"Again, the last merchant from the coast that came through town said there were several shipments inbound from the south. I placed your order in name of the Rowen guild, so it should be given priority. I'd say that unless some disaster happ-"

"Don't jinx it!"

The merchant, who had escorted our masters out, let out a hearty laugh.

"It's so unlike you to fret like that Alice."

"I promised Miss Velkoff that I'd have her gown ready for the wedding. And it's not like I've got a lot of experience working with silk so it could take me a while. If only master..."

A shadow crawls into the red-haired woman's face. It spreads to the merchant after an instant. Master - who did not lose anyone during the plague that hit this town - looks at them with a comforting and understanding smile.

"I'll pray to God so that he may keep your silk safe, Miss Alice."

Sora's master smiles briefly, her expression then turns mischievous.

"Silken gowns that grant the Lord's protection... I think we might have stumbled onto a profitable opportunity here Amos."

The merchant scratches his chin with a serious expression.

"It'd depend on what the Church's cut is..."

He says as he turns his gaze towards master.

"God never takes more than we can give."

She promptly answered.

"That was what I was afraid of!"

The three of them chuckle. They say their goodbyes and we continue with our day. Kolkas watches us leave from the guild's entrance. Just before we lose sight of him, he yawns and jumps onto a window sill, disappearing into the building.

We make our way into the town's open market. Making Sora stay with us is usually harder here. Not only are there a lot more people going to and fro, but there are all kinds of scents - mostly food - and other dogs. I do my best to keep her with us. Luckily, it seems she's still calm from hanging out with Kolkas so she doesn't give me too much trouble. Master buys a bread bun and shares it with us, which is a huge help.

"Here girl! Come to papa!"

Sora runs towards her master's mate. He's sitting on a stool with a small bench in front of him. A few bags are scattered on top of it and by the sound they make when Sora almost knocks it over, they are probably filled with coins. He hugs and pets her and then he grabs her nose as she tries to scurry away.

"Help mommy! Daddy won't give me back my nose!"

I don't think that if Sora were able to talk she'd sound like that. The red-haired woman rolls her eyes and approaches them.

"Don't be such a brute Joam..."

She knocks him on the head and he falls backwards.

"Oh! The pain!"

He grabs his head and begins to writhe. Sora gets on top of his chest and licks his face. The red-haired woman shakes her head, but she's watching over them with a warm smile. I look at master and she's also smiling. She notices my gaze and looks down at me. There's something in her mind, I can tell. Her lips take different shapes as she considers how to put what she's thinking into words. Before she can decide, the red-haired woman comes back.

"Sorry, Norah. He's just  _trying_  to be funny."

Things seem to have calmed down by the bench. Sora is sitting on her tail with her head nestled between her master's mate hands. I'm not particularly fond of that man, but he has always been kind to Sora. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he spoiling her like that is the reason why she tends to behave like a pup most of the time.

"Please, don't worry about it."

We approach the bench and the man finally lets go of Sora and looks at master.

"Hello Norah, someone paid the tithe in foreign currency again?"

"No, no. I just had to come to the market too so I accompanied Miss Alice."

"Oh? Is there some big deal going to happen?"

The red-haired woman bumps him on the arm.

"Cut it out, that's none of your business."

"I'm a moneychanger, knowing who is exchanging money  _is_  my business."

"You just like to gossip."

"Of course I do, that's how I found out you fancied me."

He proudly smiles at her. She rolls her eyes again and turns to master with an apologetic look. Master raises her hand and shakes her head to signal that she isn't bothered. Those two remind me of the wolf and her mate.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?

"We can't. I need to meet-"

She stops herself short and I can hear the man click his tongue.

"...the parties before lunch. And then I need to get back to the church to get ready for today's class. Thank you for the offer though."

Once more, we exchange pleasantries and go on our way. Sora looks at me as we leave. Had the man not been there, she'd have probably come along as well. I see her lie down at his feet as he talks to the red-haired woman.

Master leads us away from them into the center of the market. She makes small talk with some shop owners as we advance. The shadows are almost gone by the time we seem to reach our destination, a big tent that serves food and drink. I hesitate to enter, but master encourages me with a look and I can smell the scent of another dog inside, so I follow her in.

The inside is well illuminated by opened flaps above us. There's a good amount of tables and seats inside, but the area isn't too cramped. We approach a couple of men who have sat down at a table directly under one of the flaps.

"Sister, thank you for coming."

"Not at all."

"Would you like to eat with us?

"I'm sorry, but I have other duties to attend to."

If master rejects another offer for food I might whine...

"Of course, please sit. You will at least accept a drink I hope?"

Master politely accepts and she sits with them. I lie at her feet and wait. They talk for a while and then one of them puts some papers on the table and master starts to write on them. As she does this, I yawn and look at the dog whose scent I had noticed. He is lying by the fire pit gnawing on a bone. Besides him, slowly roasting on a spit is a wild hog. A young boy is in making sure it cooks evenly.

The dog looks at me and I stare back. He tenses up and I can see his tail slowly moving from left to right. He's from a hunters breed, I know the type. It's very likely he helped catch that wild hog. I heard somewhere in town that they are common in the nearby forests. He doesn't drop his eyes and I'm starting to think that I should in order to prevent a fight when someone calls out.

"Lon!"

A man sitting at the table nearest to the fire pit was the one who spoke. At his voice, the dog drops his gaze and relaxes his body. He is thrown another bone, which he keeps between his paws as he crunches the one he already had.

"And your signatures in each copy please."

"Thank you once more for your help Sister. Please take this."

"May god watch over you and bring you good fortune."

Master takes the small pouch she's offered. She then takes one of the papers she wrote on and makes it into a roll, putting it inside her satchel afterwards. She bows, politely says farewell and we finally leave.

Master remains silent while we make our way back to the church. I brush her legs with my body to make her know I'm here if she needs to talk but she just looks down at me with a smile and goes back to thinking. Something must be worrying her. She keeps her hand on the satchel on her side and at a moment it seems like she's going to open it but she looks around us and stops herself.

I take a small detour to the backyard when we get back. After I'm done, I follow her scent to our room and find her spreading the paper roll. She holds a hand to her forehead and brushes her curls away as she reads. I sit next to her and look up at the paper. Needless to say I can't read, but I'm not too ashamed about it. Even master had a hard time learning how to.

She finishes reviewing the document and leaves it on the desk, she then picks up a leather-bound tome and begins browsing it. Finally, she puts the book down and I can see her face beginning to blush as she covers it with her hands.

"I misspelled so many of them…"

Her complaint might be muffled, but her shame is quite clear.

"Why do nobles have to use such complicated words?"

I put my head on her lap and she caresses my snout. I lick her fingers and she giggles a bit. Her face finally returns to normal. She puts the paper inside the leather-bound book and then puts it back in its place with a grunt. We stay like that for a bit, my head on her lap and master petting me.

"Well…"

I wag my tail in anticipation.

"…let's get ready for the afternoon lesson."

My tail drops.

" _After_  we have lunch."

Master brushes my head as she gets up and throws me off balance. When I look up I see only the flaps of her dress as she runs out of the room. I give chase and we race like a pair of puppies. Out in the open it wouldn't have been a challenge, but inside the church, with all the doors and carpets and things getting in my way, I barely manage to keep up with her. We are both out of breath by the time we reach the kitchen.

"We are… out of shape…"

She says between wheezes. I'm old. What's  _your_  excuse master?

She fixes us a quick lunch and we eat it there. Master sits at the head of the long table and I lie at her feet. The room is meant to accommodate a lot more people. It doesn't bother me, but I know master feels a bit lonely eating here. We could eat at our room, and we sometimes do, but bringing the plates and jugs is a hassle. Master also keeps a lot of her sewing things in the room as well as other papers like the one she wrote today, so we must always be extra careful when eating there.

"Mmm… I ought to give you a bath some time soon."

There's really no need for that, I already got the flea that was bothering me. She spreads the hair behind my ear – where I had scratched – and bends down to look. Her breath smells faintly of wine. She must still be a bit bothered about the deal with the paper, she rarely drinks when alone. Well, when not with another human I mean.

"No more bread for you. Remember what Father Nick said."

The old priest advised master not to feed me too much bread. He scared her out of her mind with some baker's dog story. She has been very strict about it since then. It doesn't really bother me though. We didn't eat much bread when we were sheepherding and now that we work for the church we have a lot more fresh meat. I really have no reason to complain but I see in master's face that she wants me to beg, so I do. She giggles and gives me something from her plate. It's embarrassing, but I don't mind indulging her as long as there's nobody else around.

"I guess I should watch what I eat too..."

She said as she pinched the side of her belly and frowned.

"Remember how Miss Holo wolfed down food?"

She reminiscences with a smile. It's a good thing the wolf's mate had no problems paying for her meals; otherwise I think she would have eventually swallowed him whole.

"Must be nice..."

Her expression changes as she brings a hand to her belly. The smile is still there, but it's tinged with something else. Sadness, longing, doubt... Regret? Humans have such complicated expressions. Whatever it is, I don't like seeing master like that, so I whine at her, this time for real.

"I'm sorry Enek. It's nothing, I just... I suppose I'm getting old."

_Older_. Not old, master. You are still young! I look into her eyes and whine again.

"Enek…"

She looks away.

"You know…"

She's fidgeting and playing with her hair.

"Next time Sora comes into season…I could ask Miss Alice…"

She takes a peek at me from the corner of her eyes. She's blushing, and now that I know what she's talking about I'm glad dogs can't. Dogs  _can_ hide below the table though.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

She bends over and grabs my legs, pulling me out. My nails scratch the floor as she drags me. She lifts my body up and I have no choice but to rest my forelegs on her lap. I avoid her gaze but she grabs my head and forces me to look into her eyes, I try to squirm out of her hands but she calls my name with a serious tone so I stop.

"Silly…"

Her tone is gentler now, but her eyes tell me she's still serious. She scrubs my snout, picking out crumbs and left over food from it as she does so.

"I just…"

She lifts the rest of my body up - not without a bit of effort - and sits me on her lap, hugging me tightly. She rests her head on my neck, burying her nose in my fur. Her chest gently pushes against mine as she breathes and her hands caress my back.

Master likes hugging and even though I didn't care much for it at first, I've come to realize it comforts her greatly. In very rare occasions, master hugs – or is hugged by – someone and I can't help but to feel jealous. I wasn't sure why at first, but after some time I understood that humans don't hug with just anyone – well, not like  _this_. It takes someone special, and I'm that someone for master.

However... There's something different about this hug. I think she's trying to comfort  _me_ , but I don't understand why.

"Am I being selfish?"

She rocks our bodies on the chair.

"I want you to be happy Enek..."

Master, I  _am_  happy, I have you, don't I? She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry... I'm doing it again... forcing you to go along with what I want..."

Why are you apologizing, Master? It's my duty to do what you ask of me.

"You can do what  _you_  want too, okay?"

She stops hugging me and pushes me away just enough so we can stare at each other. Her expression is mixed again. She wants to know if I understand what she said. Part of her is skeptical about it, another part is hopeful. I am quite aware that most dogs don't really understand what humans say, which explains why we get treated – and scolded – like babies a lot, but I'm different. Still, I can't speak. I have to show my understanding somehow else. A bark usually works, but that's for simple things. Master won't be convinced if it's just that. It has to be something else…

Just as master begins to lose hope, I raise my right paw and put it in front of her. I've seen humans do this when they reach an understanding, so hopefully I'm not making a fool of myself. Master stares at my paw for a few seconds and then takes it into her hand with a smile. She moves it up and down gently and then hugs me again.

"Enek…"

She says my name so lovingly that I can't help but to yelp in happiness.

"I think you'd be a great papa…"

She gently puts me down on the floor and starts clearing the table.

It's not like I haven't… felt it. It was easy to deal with when we spent most of our time on the fields, looking after the sheep. At the city, master and I were treated like rejects so not even the other sheepherders – or they dogs – would come near us. Master and I worked as a team. I had to be there for her whenever she needed me. There was always something to do, something keeping us busy.

Before I realized, it had simply… stopped.

Ever after we settled in Gustav and we didn't have to worry about sheep anymore, master needed me to be with her. She'd get so nervous about things she'd shake in her bed like a puppy. There were all these new people around us and no way to know if we could trust them or not. I always worried when I wasn't by her side. It was really hard, but master pulled through.

I look at her as she puts away our dishes. She must have felt my gaze because after only a few seconds she turns and looks at me, cocking her head and smiling.

"What?"

Master… you have always been good to me. I know I won't live much longer but please don't worry. I  _am_  happy, and I wish for nothing more than to be with you.

She keeps looking at me with gentle eyes and I start feeling self conscious. I feel like hiding under the table again, but that'd be really silly right now. I escape the situation by grabbing my bowl and bringing it to her. She grabs a bucket and I put it on the ground so she can pour water into it.

"Don't drink too fast, okay?"

She grabs an apple from the cupboard and begins eating it as I drink. I can still feel her eyes are on me.

"Sora's really much younger than you though…"

Casually says master, I'm not sure I like where she's going with that.

"You won't turn into an old lecher, will you?"

I'm not sure what she said but I know she's making fun of me so I let out a short bark in protest. She giggles and offers me the rest of her apple after she takes out the core. I bite down on it and the juice fills my mouth. It's sweet and the texture is nice to bite on.

"You remind me of Miss Holo."

I lick my lips and finish the water on my bowl. Master squats next to me and dries my snout with the end of her dress.

"She has probably given birth by now…"

She blushes yet again.

"Enek…"

I perk up and listen intently.

"Do you think it's a baby… or a puppy?"

I…

"Hello?"

Comes a voice from the front.

"Ah! The afternoon lesson!"

Master rushes out to meet her students. I try to wrap my mind around her question but I'm just a dog after all. If master doesn't know, how could I? I leave that troublesome problem behind and join master at the front of the church.

It wasn't that long ago that master sat with the others and learnt from the old priest. Among the many responsibilities that fell on her shoulders when he left was giving lessons like these. She teaches others how to read, write, count and sometimes even tells them stories about places and people we've never met.

"Guillem, Francisk. Please fetch the board and a bucket of sand."

"Yes sister Norah!"

Both the teenagers agree in unison and rush away.

"Don't run you two!"

Master yelled at them half-heartedly. The boys slow down just a bit and go finish their errand. I take my spot by the lectern. The old priest had master make me wait somewhere else when she was taking her lessons, but since she took over I'm allowed to stay. It was a bit of a bother for both of us at first, as the students - especially the children - got distracted by me. In the end, it helped master learn how to control her class… to some extent. She's still young and though the students have come to respect her, they don't fear her like they did the old priest. I think she prefers it that way.

"Thank you. Take a sit everyone. Let's practice math today."

She puts the board on the ground and pours sand on it, spreading it evenly with her hands until it reaches all the borders. It's deep enough for her to sink half her finger in it, but it doesn't spill over the sides. Very rarely, master will give her students paper and ink to practice, but most of the time they use that board. Master will also use the white sticks in her room from time to time, but those run out pretty quickly. If she uses all of them then she has to borrow from Sora's master in order to do her own work.

At first I tried learning from master like the rest of her students, but it seems obvious to me now that there are things I simply can't understand. I know the names of a few letters, and I've known a bit about numbers ever since my first master trained me in guarding sheep, but that's about it. I like listening to master tell stories, but that usually makes me drowsy and I end up sleeping through most of them.

"Enek."

Master calls me from behind the group of students. They are sitting on the ground watching one of them who is drawing things on the sand. The girl – she reminds me of master when we met – has a troubled face and looks over her shoulder at the rest of the class from time to time. I approach master and look up at her.

"Would you bring me the abacus from our room, please?"

She moves her hands on the air as if she was moving beads from side to side and I get what she means. I rush towards our room.

"No running inside the church!"

She scolds me the same way she did the boys. That's a bit unfair master; didn't you race me to the kitchen just a bit ago? I push open the door to our room and look around for what master asked. It takes me a bit to find it under a pile of clothes. I bring it back to her as fast as I can but take care to slow down after she can see me.

"Thank you Enek."

Says master after taking the abacus from my mouth and scratching behind my ears.

"It's amazing just how smart he is. I wish my dog was like him."

I know that boy and his dog. I often see them in the market running errands.

"If you take your time with Arthur I'm sure he could learn."

"How long did it take you to train Enek?"

Asked the girl working at the sandboard, she seems to welcome the distraction.

"Probably not as long as its taking you to solve that problem!"

Interrupted one of the boys. A few of them laugh. Master sternly frowns at them and they quiet down. She then turns her gaze towards the boy who interrupted.

"I'm sorry Sister..."

Master keeps frowning.

"Sorry Leila."

Master softens her gaze and hands him the thing I brought her from our room.

"Your father works at the Rowen Guild House, right Harren?"

The boy nods while looking at the thing master handed him.

"You should know how to use the abacus then. Help Leila solve the problem."

The boy's shoulders drop and he kneels by the girl, awkwardly pushing beads to one side or the other.

"So, how long  _did_  it take you to train Enek, Sister?"

Asked another boy.

"Actually, Enek trained  _me_  at first. He…"

Master stopped midsentence. She was paying attention to the students working at the sandboard and probably didn't realize what she was saying. Not many people know that master and I were sheepherders before we came to Gustav. Master looks at the students and realizes they are expecting her to finish the story.

"You see. I wasn't Enek's first owner. He was already a very well trained dog when we met. I didn't know much about owning a dog, but he helped me a lot."

"Why did his previous owner give him away?"

He didn't. My first master was killed by bandits. But she doesn't know that.

"I don't know. I met Enek alone on a field near Ruvinheigen."

"How's Ruvinheigen like, Sister? You used to live there, right?"

And with that the conversation moves into safer ground. I don't really think much about my first master. I can't help but to feel sad when I do. I failed him. No dog should outlive his master. That's why as long as I live; I'll keep her safe. If I can walk, I can do so by her side.

I watch the lesson from my spot and eventually drowse off. I'm awoken by the market bells, which also signal the end of class. A few of the students stay a while longer to help master tidy up. As they are leaving, most of them pat my head or scratch behind my ears. It's not that I don't like when they do it, but I prefer it when it's master.

"I almost say something dangerous again…"

She said after dropping herself on a chair and letting out a long tired sigh.

"I really don't know much about your life before we met, do I?"

Master… I don't think I could tell you even if I were able to speak. She looks at me for a while before speaking again.

"Come."

I follow master back to our room. She rummages through some of her belongings in an old trunk that has probably been in this room way longer than we have. I stare at her absentmindedly until she turns around and I spot what's on her hand.

"Here."

She puts the old sheepherder's staff in front of me. It's smell a bit different after being tucked away inside that trunk for so long, but it still has her scent on it. I can also faintly smell the fields and the sheep… though that might just be my nose playing tricks on me. I remember when he cut the branch and shaped it. How long ago was that? She moves her hand across the staff as if caressing it.

"A shepherd very rarely leaves his staff behind, but he almost never leaves his dog."

She looks at me with sad eyes. Master, forgive me; I did not give you enough credit.

"I don't know what happened…"

She gently strokes my ears. They perk up again after a bit.

"I only hope I've been as good to you as he was."

I pick up the staff and give it to her. She smiles and I can see a glint of a tear on one of her eyes.

"You really  _are_  smart…"

I take after my masters.

She puts the staff back into the trunk with a smile and sits on her bed. She sighs and slides her feet back and forth on the floor. After a bit she looks down.

"Can't even dangle my legs now…"

She sighs again. Her eyes jump from books on her desk to her satchel to me.

"How about that bath?"

I grab her satchel and bring it to her. She giggles.

"Fine…But if I catch you scratching again it's the barrel for you!"

She tries to sound serious but it's easy to tell she's actually looking forward to it.

I lie on my bed and master sits at her desk. She grabs the piece she was fixing this morning and examines it. Once she's content, she gets her tools out and begins to work. She truly has become pretty skilled. Her eyes are relaxed and each pass of the needle is done with confidence.

"Terry's clothes look really expensive..."

She said as she finished with the piece.

"I wonder if Alice's master made this..."

Master keeps working on other pieces until the sun begins to set and the light in the room becomes dim. She tidies up and leads us back into the nave to light the candles. It takes a while because there are quite a lot of them. Once we are done, master stands in the middle and looks at the lit room. The sunlight entering through the windows tints everything – even us – on its color.

"Red sky at night…"

She smiles at me and leads us outside. Master sits on one of the benches on the front courtyard and beckons me to join her. I climb onto it and lie sideways with my head resting on her lap.

"Not many people coming to church today."

She pets my head with one hand and scratches under my chin with the other.

"I guess that's good."

It's hard to tell if she's lonely or just bored. I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while longer though. The breeze is nice and filled with the scents from the hills, definitely better than the usual stale city air.

She leans back and starts humming, her eyes facing the sky.

Will you stay with me

under the starry sky?

Will you shelter me

from cold's bite?

Will you be here

on the morrow?

Master looks down at me and changes her voice to sound manly.

I will keep you

when the clouds take the stars

I will embrace you

when our fire dies

I will be here

on the morrow

"You have a beautiful voice Norah."

"Thank you Ms. Lithkin."

"Didn't a minstrel sing that during the last festival?"

"Yes, I took care to remember it."

"You know… that man visited the bathhouse pretty much every day he stayed in town."

Master giggles, though her face becomes faintly blushed.

"It's still a nice song, don't you think?"

The bear woman sits next to master and stares at the sky.

"It is."

"I think he  _did_  mean it when he composed it."

"Oh, men often mean it… until they  _don't_."

The woman lets out a hearty laugh.

"Not all men are like that though."

Master looks down at me, which makes the woman grin.

"Not all men are Knights."

Master smiles and shakes her head.

"That's not it either."

The bear woman turns her grin into a soft smile.

"Oh? Where you thinking about your friend the merchant?"

Master blushes again but she keeps her smile.

"Or was it Lord Kerrick?"

Playfully asked the woman. She awaits master's reaction with great expectation but seems disillusioned when she just gives her a condescending look.

"I remember when you were easy to tease…"

She complained.

"Lord Kerrick can do much better than a priest's assistant."

"He can also have his clothes fixed by the head of the seamstress guild, yet he brings them to you."

"He's just being nice. He knows I need to practice."

The bear woman laughs again.

"I'll go prepare dinner."

"Ah! Wait! Let me help."

"Don't worry about it, besides… Your knight there seems so comfortable I wouldn't dare to wake him."

I'm not sleeping...

I'm just...

Enjoying the breeze...

**...**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**_Chapter I_ **

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166094257@N08/30941089377/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 

Norah's wakes almost at the same time as the first rays of sunlight begin creeping through the wooden blinds. Her room's windows open into the church's backyard; a few potted plants sit on the sill, their aromas gently sweep into the room carried by a cool morning breeze. Having spent so many nights sleeping out in the open, she is used to – and actually prefers – sleeping in a chilly room. The weather is growing colder though, it won't be long before she has to start closing the windows. She also made a point to remember moving all the potted plants back inside. Last winter – the first since Father Nick left on his pilgrimage – she had forgotten and the plants were the ones that paid the price.

She lazes in bed, turning and stretching until she feels more awake. It isn't likely that anyone will come to Church this early in the morning, and she doesn't have any urgent things to do, but sleeping in makes her feel guilty – even more so in the House of God – so she sits on the bed and fetches a jug with water and a bowl from her nightstand. She fills the bowl and splashes her face a few times. It was surprisingly cold and for a brief moment Norah had a flashback of one of the many times she had done the same thing by a stream back when she was sheepherding.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

She said more to herself than to the sleeping Enek next to her bed.

A look around her room - even in the dim dawn light - reveals objects that probably cost more than she earned in her entire sheepherding career. Even the notion of having a room with a proper bed was outlandish in the past, not to mention fine cutlery, nightstands, wardrobes, embroidered blankets – she is looking forward to learning how to make those –, shoes and even the cushion her faithful friend is sleeping on, though she made that one herself.

After Alice began teaching her, she found out that the guild's fee was only a small portion of the expenses she'd have to bear in order to become a seamstress. Materials are expensive, mainly due to Gustav's remote location, but also because there isn't an established trade route for those types of goods. Most merchants that bring them from the coast do so by chance or by special order, which means they know they can barter them for a high price. Mister Granger tries to get them favorable deals but they still overpay most of the time. They don't blame him though; his duty is to look after the interest of his own guild and fellow merchants. Besides, if they don't make enough of a profit, then they wouldn't bother bringing the goods at all.

Even though her life style could be considered modest – especially since the Church covers most of her basic needs – after six years there isn't much left of the twenty lumione she earned for smuggling gold into Ruvinheigen. Lawrence must have thought her a fool for getting excited over that sum.

Norah smiles at her own naivety. She felt like a dunce when Father Nick taught her about taxes. The sheer amount of currency that is necessary to make the kingdom work is staggering. The council of nobles collects most of the taxes for Gustav but a good amount passes by the Church's hands. One time she had the chance to peek inside the King's Chest and she almost yelled out in surprise. The money that's sent back to Ruvinheigen from the tithe is nothing to scoff at either.

Now that Gustav is finally recovering from the plague the flow is even greater. She is always relieved when the collector takes away the coin she keeps for the Church. There's already enough responsibilities to deal with without having to worry about being robbed. It's still better than when she was sheepherding though. Falling prey to thieves was the least of her worries; there were much worse fates that could befall a young girl out in the fields. She shivers at the thought and thanks God for keeping her safe.

Enek stirs in his sleep.

A wave of skepticism washes over her and she can't help but to think it was mere luck and his aid that carried her through her sheepherding days. One thing is certain: She wouldn't be where she is right now was it not for Enek.

She rests her elbows on her knees as she softly pets him with her right foot. His coat has been getting thinner with the years. It seems less of it grows back after every shedding. He also has a lot more grey and white hairs. All normal things for such an elderly dog but the implications make her heart cringe. She can't be sure exactly how old he is. At least ten. Even  _that_  is above average for most dogs.

She has been trying to prepare for the time when he passes. Having never lost anyone close to her, she is terrified. Without parents, brothers or sisters, Enek is the only family she has ever known.

She has been witness to many grieving people in Gustav and not just during funerals. The plague touched almost every household. Men, women and children still grief for their lost ones after several years. It's a pain that never seems to leave them. It may seem like they've forgotten or moved on, but if you pay attention, you see. Downcast eyes, long unexplained sighs, a lonely tear that's quickly wiped away, they are there if you care to look.

It's not that she doesn't want to feel sad – she owes Enek at least that much – but she fears not being happy ever again. Life without him seems bleak at best. She can't help but to think that after he's gone, everything she'll do, everywhere she'll go… It'll just remind her of him.

She has a sudden urge to cuddle him but bites her lip and stops herself.

That is enough brooding for now. If she keeps turning the matter in her head it'd just make her feel miserable all day. Worse, Enek would surely notice and worry.

"Alright. Let's get to work."

She softly said as she stood up. Even though she makes some noise while getting dressed, Enek doesn't seem to notice. She gives him one last look before leaving her room; the door is left ajar in case he wakes up while she is gone.

First on the list is putting out the big candles in the nave and chancel. She does the small ones before heading to bed, but it's tradition to leave the big ones lit until sunrise. It's a bothersome yet necessary task. If she let them burn away, her budget would suffer greatly. Candles aren't free after all.

Next is opening the main doors, which is easier said than done. Unlike most churches in Ruvinheigen, this one isn't locked with a key. It's got three huge metal planks mounted on parallel railings that cross it from side to side. She rolls up the sleeves on her dress and pushes the bars one by one until they clear the door. There's sweat droplets on her brow by the time she's done. She pulls the door open and a fresh breeze envelops her. She giggles to herself as she remembers one time she got them stuck and had to run to the smithy for help.

A loud creaking sound resonates through town. It seems they've opened the gates very early today. She wonders if it's a merchant caravan. Maybe Ms. Alice's silk finally arrived? That'd be great. She is still far from being skilled enough to be able to make a proper dress, but is looking forward to watching Alice work on this one. A silken wedding gown! She had seen a few such dresses during weddings back at Ruvinheigen and they all looked amazing. Ms. Alice herself has never been to a big city or crafted such an expensive dress so she is relying on her for pointers on style.

To think that the head of the Tailor's Guild would come to her for advice… She doesn't know if she should feel proud or scared. She looks back across the nave into the chancel at the tapestry of the city's patron Saint.

"Scared, definitely scared."

She murmured after a sudden surge of piety.

"Well… What now?"

She asked herself after sitting on one of the nave's benches. There isn't much to do. The candles are out, the door is open, the floors are clean… She could go organize some papers or fetch her sewing things and work on Mr. Granger's order. Maybe she'll surprise Enek with some breakfast. They  _did_  skip yesterday.

She takes her time considering the options. There is no rush after all. As she is making a mental inventory of the ingredients available in the kitchen, the sound of hooves on the cobbled street catches her attention. She gets up and walks to the door again. Entering the Church's front yard are two horses being led by only one rider. She knows Ms. Lithkin is right about him, and it makes her a bit uneasy.

She is torn between feeling happy such a handsome noble wants her attention and sad that she can't answer to his feelings. Despite his obvious intentions, he has always been a gentleman and behaved as a friend. She has rejected her past suitors on the grounds that she has given herself to God but she knows that her condition as an assistant priest is  _highly_  irregular to say the least. There's also peer pressure to consider. Apparently, everyone thinks they'd make a great couple. Their back and forth has become a guilty pleasure for her. As long as she keeps parrying his advances, things should remain as they are, but this can't go on forever. Sooner or later, he'll either give up or she'll have to ask him to.

The two horses puzzle her though. Does he want to take her for a ride? That could be troublesome since she never learnt how to. Besides, what would people say? There's already enough gossip as it is.

She suddenly notices that while she was pondering all that, he had dismounted and was standing a few feet away from her. He is silent and his eyes are evading hers. It seems like he wants to say something but can't find the words. She bows and looks at him with a welcoming smile.

His clothes look as expensive as ever. Jacket, shirt, trousers, everything looks very well crafted. Is that the sash she adjusted? He is wearing riding boots; maybe she was right about his intentions. She then takes notice of another detail: He has a black handkerchief tied to his left arm.

"Sister Norah…"

He said after taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes.

"Lord Kerrick…"

She answered. Her voice was trembling.

He takes a step forward and produces a letter from his jacket. There is an ornate "T" on the center seal. A letter  _for_   _her_? She looks at it as if it were a sword being held to her throat. She can't muster enough courage to take it. Her mind races as she considers who could have sent it. One name comes to mind: Tote Col.

A lump forms on her throat as she grasps her dress with one hand and the doorframe with the other. That can't be. Did Lawrence…? No… She must have misunderstood. In an instant all her tension washes away. Why would Lord Kerrick deliver such a letter himself? She must be mistaken.

She looks at him again. His expression is grim. All her tension comes back. There's one other name on her list of friends and acquaintances that starts with the letter "T". Before she can say it herself, Lord Kerrick speaks.

"It's from Deacon Tellhoff of Falhzen."

He said in a concerned voice.

If Luke sealed the letter then the reason most likely was…

"Bishop Joseph Ozenstein died the day before yest- Norah!"

The young noble rushed forward to catch her after her legs gave away. Despite herself, she holds to his jacket and buries her face in his chest. He takes her to one of the first benches on the nave and sits her down.

"He was an old man, Norah. Deacon Tellhoff wrote that it was on his sleep. It was a good death. He is with God now."

What Kerrick said was true. Joseph was already an elderly man when they met six years ago. The wound he received from the Retzel mercenaries had left his health in a very delicate state. It was short of a miracle that he survived and only his faith and conviction allowed him to keep doing God's work after that.

But… How can she not feel sad? It was Joseph that appointed her assistant priest. He was the one who convinced Father Nick – who wouldn't have any of it at first – to let her stay as his assistant after the problems with Retzel were taken care off. He is the one that made it possible for her to learn how to be a seamstress and lead a normal life.

With just one decision – a capricious one by most standards – he had changed her life in a way her lumione coins could never do. She is respected, but foremost, she is liked. People look at her and smile. They ask for her help and counsel and even invite her to their homes for food and drink. She can take part in the festivals instead of just looking from the alleys. She is not an  _outcast_  anymore.

She wipes the tears from her face and gently pulls away from Kerrick. He lets go and looks at her for a moment before averting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lord Kerrick, you must think me a child..."

She said while looking at the floor.

"Norah… crying is part of mourning. You've nothing to feel ashamed off. Take a moment. I will have Ms. Lithkin summoned so she can look after the Church."

He said as he got up from the bench.

"I'll be okay. There's no need to bother her this early in the morning."

She answered as she grabbed one of his sleeves.

"My apologies. I forgot you have yet to open the letter. We are to attend the Bishop's funeral tomorrow morning."

He said as he handed her the forgotten piece of paper.

"Tomorrow? Falzhen is three days away. How will we get there in time?"

He glances outside towards the horses. Both of them have remained still and look like soldiers awaiting orders.

"It may take a merchant's wagon three days but I'd bet Räuber and Ehre can get us there before daybreak tomorrow."

House Gustav  _is_  known for the quality of their horses, but there's still one problem…

"I don't know how to ride a horse…"

She said with such an embarrassed voice it seemed she just confessed to a capital sin.

"You'll ride with me. With your build, they'll hardly feel the difference."

Oh, it was  _that_  simple… As if!

"Räuber and I will go procure us some basic travelling supplies. I'll have one of my servants go to Ms. Lithkin's house and ask her to come. You can load your things on Ehre's saddle, don't worry, she's very docile. Just don't approach her from behind, the last stable hand who did ended up with a few cracked ribs."

He gently pulls away from Norah's hand – which is still grasping his sleeve – and leaves the church. After taking one last look at her, he mounts up and rides away.

"I'll… ride with him?"

She said as she looked at the remaining horse.

The inside of her mind is currently in chaos but one single idea manages to emerge from the storm: She hasn't bathed in days. It shames her that considering the circumstances the thing that seems to worry her the most is so superficial, but she can't help it. If she is to get herself presentable before he returns, she better hurry.

There's no time to heat water or even for a proper bath so she'll just have to make do with a quick ablution. She goes to her room to fetch new clothes. Before she dives into her wardrobe, she puts the dreaded letter on her work desk. As she browses her dresses for the most appropriate she realizes she ought to wear her priestess robes instead. She grabs the new one that Ms. Alice made for her and a few other pieces of clothing, including a finely crafted black kerchief.

She then realizes something else.

Enek won't be coming along. A dog can't possibly run behind a speeding horse during an entire day, doesn't matter his age. She wasn't even sure  _she_  was going to make it, and she just has to sit atop of it. Maybe they could strap him to the spare saddle? No, that's ridiculous. Without a wagon they can't take him and with one they'd never make it in time. He'll have to stay. There's no other way.

She kneels before Enek and calls his name softly. He seems to still be sleeping. There is no point in waking him yet so she lets him rest for a bit longer. How will he take the news? Will he understand? She can only hope.

She brushes his head softly and leaves the room.

**...**

After washing herself she feels a bit calmer. Somehow in her mind she realized she couldn't attend a funeral while smelling like she had been working on the fields. Just like that her shame disappeared. It is a simple matter of etiquette. It was also a silly way to justify herself – and she knew it – but it still made her feel better.

As she is drying her hair – which she had hastily washed with scented water – Ms. Lithkin appears. Her usual cheery behavior is gone. She has probably heard the bad news already. She approaches Norah with an understanding look and – after a long sigh – embraces her in one of her usual bear-like hugs.

"He was a good man."

She said with a steady voice. Ms. Lithkin had lost her parents and one of her sons to the plague. She was no stranger to grieving. It comforted Norah to some extent. Perhaps she'd also be stronger after this.

"He was."

Even though she only said two words, she couldn't prevent her voice from trembling. She felt the tears coming to her eyes and a lump formed on her throat again.

"Just take a few deep breathes Norah. It'll pass."

Said Ms. Lithkin as she patted her back.

After a few breaths Norah feels better. The huge woman smiles at her.

"I'm sorry…"

She answered with a faint voice.

"Don't be. But you have to be strong, okay? Don't let it break you."

"I'll try."

She said, though clearly not convinced. The bear woman takes the towel from her hands and continues drying her hair.

"You are young Norah. You'll have to go through this many more times. It's not something to look forward to, I know, but that's how it is. It's part of life."

Ms. Lithkin removes the towel and grabs the comb on the table that Norah had prepared before continuing.

"The Bishop was old. He lived a good life and he had a peaceful death. What more can we ask for him?  _God is kind_."

" _God is ki_ -OW!"

She began to say as the bear woman tugged on one of her curls.

"Sorry, your hair is a bit rebellious."

"I-It's fine…"

It is very possible that Ms. Lithkin did it on purpose to ease her mind. She feels better nonetheless.

"There, we wouldn't want to disappoint Lord Kerrick, would we?"

Said the bear-woman as she finished combing Norah's hair.

"That's not it. I just want to look respectful during the funeral."

Ms. Lithkin looked at her for a second before bursting out in laughter. Norah tries to keep a serious face but the other woman is laughing so joyfully she feels her armor of dignity crumble around her.

"I do!"

She finally said in a tone that was half dignified half childish.

"Norah, dear… There's no way  _you_ ,  _your robe_   _or your hair_  will look respectable after an entire day of riding."

Answered the older woman after she managed to control herself. Norah's blood rushed to her face. Not only had she miserably failed to mask her true intentions – which now were clearly transparent –, she had also made a fool of herself while trying to hide it.

"What should I do?"

She said after hiding her face behind her hands.

"Well, it depends."

Her sudden serious tone was a clear warning that she was planning another joke on her expense.

"On?"

Cautiously asked Norah as she peeked at her from behind her hands.

"If you ride behind him, we could stuff your chest with some clo-"

"About the funeral!"

Interrupted Norah, clearly more ashamed than angry. Ms. Lithkin let out another hearty laugh and patted her on the back.

"First, change into some pants; you can't ride while wearing a robe. Use that kerchief on your head so it won't get  _too_  dusty. I'm sure you can borrow a comb and some soap from someone at Falzhen."

Her tone was almost motherly. Norah still felt ashamed for the scene she had made, but also truly grateful for having her as a friend.

"Thank you, Ms. Lithkin. Will you be okay handling the Church by yourself?"

She asked with a bit of concern.

"I think so. But just in case, where do you keep the sacramental wine?"

Norah gave her a reprimanding look which made the older woman laugh again.

"Fine, I'll bring my own. What will you do about Sir Enek? You can't bring him along, you know."

Norah let out a short sigh.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Excuse me for barging in ladies, but…"

Lord Kerrick said from the room's entrance.

"I could keep Sir Enek on my kennels if you wish, Sister."

He continued.

"Lord Kerrick."

Said the older woman as she bowed her head.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Lithkin, I am sorry to inconvenience you like this, but as you see, the circumstances demand it."

He graciously said.

"Should I take my leave?"

It is odd to see Ms. Lithkin behave like that, but Terry  _is_  a Lord after all.

"Please, stay. I've yet one more thing to ask of you."

The woman nodded once more.

"If the Sister doesn't oppose, I'd like you to organize a mass and a feast in honor of the Bishop for the day after we return. Our house will pay for everything, of course."

He looked at Norah for her approval.

"That's very generous of you Lord Kerrick. Of course I agree."

She answered in an appreciative tone.

"I'll put my two servants at your entire disposal for this task, Ms. Lithkin. They are waiting at the nave. Spend as much as you deem necessary, spare no expense."

The older woman looks at Norah with a faint smile. She has half a mind to warn Terry about giving her so much freedom with his coin but keeps quiet. This is not the first banquet organized by House Gustav, if he said spare no expense, that's exactly what he meant.

"Should I make arrangements for Sir Enek then?"

Continued Lord Kerrick.

"Thank you, milord, but I think I'll ask Ms. Alice to look after him."

"Very well. I shall delay your preparations no more. Please join me at the front yard once you are ready to depart."

He gave them a courteous bow and left.

"He's cute when he tries to act lordly. I remember when his nursemaid chased him across town because he wouldn't bathe."

Commented the older woman after a snicker. Norah smiles at that mental image.

"Well, go on then! Get your things. If you take too long you both might have to sleep in the open tonight. Who knows what could happen  _when the clouds take the stars_?"

Her cheery tone was back. She even sang the last part. Norah gives her the same condescending look she gave her yesterday.

"Go. Just because you are pretty it doesn't mean that you can make him wait forever. I'll have one of his servants call Alice, don't worry."

She teased again, though she was a bit more serious this time.

"Thank you, Ms. Lithkin."

Said Norah as she hugged her. The older woman hugged her back for a few seconds before sending her on her way again.

Norah goes back to her room. Though the blinds are still closed, the sun has risen quite a bit by now so it is much clearer than when she woke. Enek raises his head at her when she enters.

"Good morning Enek."

She said as she had every day for as long as they've been together. It was almost mechanical. For a brief moment she forgets about everything that happened that morning, it was like they were just starting another day alongside each other. It was the letter on her desk – its seal still intact – that brought her back to reality. She thinks for a moment before continuing.

"Enek…"

She said as she kneeled in front of him. He immediately realizes something is up and sits up. She caresses the side of his face. Enek pushes gently against her hand. The petting isn't fooling him though, his tail doesn't move at all.

"Joseph has died."

Her voice trembled a bit but she kept her composure. Enek stares into her eyes. Does he understand? A more troublesome idea gets into her mind:  _Does he care?_  She wouldn't doubt Enek loves her for one second, but what about others? Is she being unfair to him? Now more than ever she wishes he could talk.

A sad expression takes over her face. Almost right away Enek nuzzles the hand she had used to pet him. He presses against it until she starts doing it again. Is he asking her to comfort him or is it the other way around? She hears one of Terry's horses neigh and looks away for a moment. Enek puts his forelegs on her lap.

"Enek, I have to go to Joseph's funeral."

She said while still looking away. He licks the side of her face which finally makes her look at him again.

"Lord Kerrick will take me there and bring me back. We'll ride on his horses. Me, riding on a horse, can you believe it?"

She stops for a moment to gauge his reaction. He seems unfazed.

"I'll be back really soon. Ms. Lithkin will take care of the church. Ms. Alice and Sora are coming too."

Norah swallows hard.

"You'll have to stay here."

She firmly said while also trying to keep her tone gentle. Enek stares at her for a few more seconds before he removes his legs from her lap. Norah stands up. He keeps looking at her but stays put. She looks into his eyes for a moment before getting her things ready.

She changes into a pair of pants and dons a long shirt, fastening it with a delicate belt. Something seems to be missing. After browsing the wardrobe, she sees her old sheepherding cloak in the back, it's neatly folded and ready to use. It's far from being pretty, but she's going to look like a boy anyway so she takes it.

After she's done changing, she empties one of her satchels and puts the robe and the other pieces of clothing she had taken off in it, taking care to pack them properly so they won't wrinkle too much.

When she gets ready to leave the room Enek gets up and follows her. She doesn't have the heart to say goodbye yet, so she allows him to come to the church's entrance.

Ms. Lithkin looks at them briefly as they enter the nave and gives her an encouraging smile. She is chatting with Terry's servants. Norah can see Lord Kerrick checking the horses' reins and saddles. Ehre is the one carrying their luggage it seems.

One of the servants approaches her.

"Allow me, Sister."

He respectfully said with a bow. Before she can thank him, he takes the satchel and brings it to the mare. His master acknowledges him and looks inside the church. He pats Räuber's muzzle and goes to meet with them.

"Good morning Sir Enek. Sister, we are ready to depart when you are. If you need something from town, I can send one of my servants for it."

He looked at her from head to toe as he spoke which made her a bit self conscious.

"I'm afraid I'll embarrass you looking like this, milord…"

She very skillfully faked an apologetic tone as payback for looking at her like that.

"You are actually very well dressed for a journey on horseback, Sister. I'm quite impressed with you. I thought you said you didn't know how to ride?"

He answers so honestly that it makes her feel petty for trying to make him feel bad.

"I truly don't, it was Ms. Lithkin who suggested I change my clothes. To be honest, I'm a bit scared. What if they don't like me?"

She said in a jokingly tone though it actually worried her. Enek – who had sat idly by her side this whole time – looks at her for a moment and then walks outside towards the horses. Both of them look at him approach but stay put. He sits in front of them and they stare at each other.

The servant who's strapping in Norah's satchel looks at them with worried eyes. He takes Ehre's reins into his hands.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Sir Enek is vouching for you, Sister."

Lord Kerrick said, clearly surprised.

"My apologies, I forgot to make the proper introductions."

He continued while offering Norah his arm. She delicately places her left hand on his forearm and they walk together towards the horses. Enek turns his head at them and moves so they can take his place, he then sits next to his master. Terry beckons the horses with a nod and they both step closer.

"Sister Norah, this is Räuber and this is Ehre."

He said as he pointed at each of them with his palm. The horses followed it with their muzzles, expecting to be petted.

"Come on you two. If you want to be spoiled, show some manners first."

Terry said playfully. They both bend their front knees and give Norah a gracious bow. After a few seconds they rise again and shake their crests back into place. She raises her hand to pet Ehre but stops in midair.

"It's okay, try behind the ears."

Terry said as he showed her how to do it on Räuber. Norah timidly places her hand behind the mare's ears and scratches her gently. Ehre lowers her head to eye level with her and plays with Norah's curls using her muzzle. It makes her a bit nervous at first but Terry – who's been keeping a close eye on the whole thing – gives her a calming smile. She's not so naïve to think that the horse will like her after just a bit of petting, but at least she's not scared of them anymore.

While she can't quite make out what they are saying, she can hear Ms. Lithkin chatting with Terry's servants inside the nave. They are looking their way and judging by the grins on their faces, she can imagine the subject of their conversation. Both servants get serious all of the sudden.

"Don't mind them. I'd like to say Ms. Lithkin is to blame but to be honest I've yet to find a servant who doesn't like to gossip."

Terry said in an apologetic tone.

"We must be a most entertaining topic of conversation."

She answered jokingly. Terry chuckles and beckons the trio over. Both the men rush to his side with Ms. Lithkin lagging behind them.

"We are leaving. Should the coin I gave you prove insufficient, Lady Gustav will provide you with more – or a credit note if need be. Store everything at our warehouse until our return. Ms. Lithkin, should the weather allow it, I'd like to have the feast held at the town square. Make sure to secure enough chairs and tables. I'm afraid my servants won't be enough to wait on everyone so you'll have to hire some help for the night. Minstrels would be welcomed too, if there are any in town."

Terry's tone was firm, but he made sure not so sound despotic.

"I'll talk to the other tavern keepers, they'll be happy to oblige House Gustav."

Ms. Lithkin said respectfully.

"Coin has that effect on people."

Terry answered promptly. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"So does kindness, milord."

Norah said while smiling at him.

"Perhaps, but I bet most people find that coin outweighs kindness in their scales."

Even though he smiled back at her, the bitterness in his voice was now quite clear.

Räuber pokes him with his muzzle and Terry pats his neck after letting out a short sigh. Norah starts to think that perhaps the lord's relationship with his horse isn't that much different from hers with Enek. She looks down at her companion – who has been following the entire conversation quietly – and pats her hands on her lap. He stands and puts his forelegs on hers.

"I have to go…"

She tried her best to sound sure of herself. Enek doesn't whine, lick or nuzzle her, but she knows that he's always shy when there are other people around. His eyes are honest though, he doesn't want her to leave.

"Don't be silly…"

She said as she kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"When will we return?"

She asked while still hugging him.

"Unless the Deacon has need of us, we should be back by tomorrow night or the day after at most. Do not worry, Sir Enek. I'll keep Sister Norah safe."

Terry said in a reassuring tone.

"Be good to Ms. Lithkin and Ms. Alice… I'll miss you."

She said, then kissed Enek's forehead and stood up.

In the past she was always careful about showing affection to Enek when other people were around – perhaps that's the reason he is a bit shy – given her reputation as a witch. People in Gustav never look at her weird for doing it. She is just a girl who is close to her dog, not a heathen who can bewitch males, give women warts or talk to animals … though she sometimes wishes she could.

"Let's go."

She said with conviction as she put the black kerchief on her head.

**...**

Terry helped her climb onto Räuber and then sat behind her. The moment they started moving she felt herself slipping. She had – consciously or not – tried to keep from touching Terry but the horse's movement pushed them together. It was rather embarrassing. Even though there were not many people on the streets, she felt relieved after they left town.

She imagined that once they reached the road they'd move faster, but they keep going rather slowly. She is actually a bit disappointed. After an hour or so she starts to think that perhaps Terry is trying not to inconvenience her and turns around to talk to him. Looking at someone when you talk to them is only normal after all. The second she turned her head – however – she realized just how close to each other their faces were.

"Yes?"

He said after she remained silent for a bit.

"W-We can go faster, don't worry about me."

She babbled and faced forward again.

He chuckles and brings Ehre closer to them. He ties her rein – which he has been holding the entire time – to the saddle and lets her follow them on her own.

"You heard the Sister, let's go  _a bit_  faster, Räuber."

He said as he patted his neck.

Räuber's ears flick and he bolts forward. Norah has never moved so fast in her life. She is bouncing and rocking around and were not for Terry's arms – which are on both her sides as he holds the reins – she would surely fall. She grabs onto the front of the saddle but her grip keeps slipping. After a minute or two they slow down to their previous speed. It's like her heart wants to jump out of her chest and it was a miracle she didn't bite her tongue off.

Apparently there is more to riding than just sitting on the horse's back.

Terry apologizes for scaring her – though his smile doesn't actually spell out regret – and gives her a lecture on horse riding. She learns about gaits and balance as well as some other things like how to place her legs and where she can and where she can't hold on to. Every gait has its own movement. She has to learn how to move with the horse in each of them so she doesn't bounce around and tire or hurt the horse.

Terry's voice and Räubers steady pace make for a pleasant trip. She takes in the landscape as he lectures her and wonders if this is how it was for Mr. Lawrence and Ms. Holo when they were travelling.

After she has learnt the basics, Terry has Räuber go into a slow trot so she can practice. It takes her some time but once she gets into the flow she manages to stop bouncing around. The faster they go the more difficult and tiresome it becomes. He shows her other speeds but in the end a fast trot is the best she can handle.

A couple hours after noon they are roughly midway to Falzhen. They stop by a small grove right on the side of the road and dismount. Out of the four of them, she is the one who looks the most tired. Terry gets some food and two water skins from Ehre's saddle and places everything under an oak's shadow. Its lower branches almost skim the ground so they make great sitting spots. She drops herself on the one that looks the most comfortable and sighs in relief.

"I thought that riding would be less tiring than walking."

She said as she stretched her legs.

"You are doing pretty well for your first time. With a bit more practice you'll be fine riding on your own. Maybe on our way back?"

Terry answered as he took their luggage off Ehre's saddle.

"If you tie me to the saddle…"

She said jokingly.

Terry chuckles. He checks the horses' saddles and hooves. After making sure that everything is okay, he gives each of them a playful pat on the neck and joins Norah under the oak's shadow. He sits on the grass and leans back on his hands.

"It's a good day for riding."

He said after a long sigh.

"Will they be fine?"

She said as she watched the horses walk away.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time we do this trip. There's a pond past those trees. There might even be a few wild horses around."

He answered while also looking at them.

"How long have they been with you?"

Norah asked after they disappeared behind the trees.

"Since they were born."

He said with a smile as he reached for the water-skins. He offers one to Norah.

"Thank you. How old are they? I really can't tell."

She said as she took one.

"Both of them are about seven years old. They were born during the worst of the plague to one of my father's best palfreys. I…"

He stops talking and watches as Norah undoes the kerchief on her head and fixes her hair. She looks at him after she's done.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be impolite."

She said apologetically.

"No, please. There's no need to apologize."

He said a bit frantically and looked away. They stay quiet for a bit. When she's about to apologize again he speaks.

"Norah, I…"

He said her name in a very different tone from the one he had been using. They look at each other for a few moments. He sighs and continues in his previous tone.

"I'm glad you look better."

She didn't have to be the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu to know that's not what he originally intended to say.

"I feel wretched though…"

She said with downcast eyes. They stay quiet for a few more moments. A gentle breeze comes through the grove and rustles the oak's leaves.

"You shouldn't. You've done nothing wrong."

Terry said with a faint smile. His last phrase - however - stirs something in Norah's mind that has been haunting her since this morning.

"I think Joseph's death hit me so hard because I have been thinking about Enek's for a while now."

She said and looked at him with guilt clearly showing in her face. Before he could say something she continued.

"I owe him so much yet… I've laughed and enjoyed myself today. Even now the thing that is gnawing at my mind the most is that this is the furthest apart Enek and I have been since we met."

She hides her face behind her hands. Terry notices that Enek's paws are still faintly marked on her lap.

"Norah, pain can be overcome by even greater pain. Just because you hurt more from one wound it doesn't mean that you don't feel the other."

Norah knows that he speaks from experience. His father, sister and one of his brothers died during the plague. She puts her hands down and looks at him, her eyes still a bit watery. He is looking away. After a few seconds he notices and meets her gaze.

"Mourning is hard, isn't it?"

He had a smile on his face but she saw a hint of a tear on one of his eyes.

"Terry, I'm sorry..."

He shook his head gently and signaled her to stop with his hand.

"It's in our nature to avoid pain, don't feel guilty for trying to find a reprieve. Paying your respects to your loved ones isn't feeling miserable, it's honoring their memory. Sorrow for sorrow's sake is pointless."

It was like he was lecturing her again.

"That's how I see it at least..."

He finished as he laid himself completely on the grass. For moment Norah forgot that he isn't that much older than her. Like Ms. Lithkin, Terry's loss had made him stronger. One way or the other, he learnt how to cope. What he said sounds true, but it isn't some magical spell against sadness. She realizes that she'll have to find her own way to deal with her feelings.

"Thank you."

She said after yet another long moment of silence. He picks himself up again.

"Come on now. We can't keep the mood like this or Räuber and Ehre will get sad too. Let's eat before they come back. You'll surely feel better with a full stomach."

His tone was refreshingly cheerful.

"Well, actually you shouldn't eat too much... You might get sick while riding."

He said as he handed her one of their packed meals. She reluctantly picks it and he laughs.

"That's mean Lord Kerrick!"

She couldn't help but protest.

"You look just like Jansey when you pout."

He teased.

"I don't! I mean… I didn't!"

She protested again, which only made him laugh even harder. She bites her lip in annoyance but quickly accepts her defeat and starts laughing as well. She really doesn't think she pouted though. Did he trick her? She looks at him suspiciously.

"You  _did_!"

He tried to sound convincing, but she's doesn't buy it.

"You are blushing!"

She accused him.

"That's because you keep staring at me…"

He said sheepishly.

"That's…"

She was quite sure he was faking it but it still made her blush. She looks away and nibbles on a loaf of rye bread. It was all a ruse to get her to feel better and she's so simple minded that it actually worked.

"You know…"

He starts to say. She looks at him once more.

"Curls really fit you well…"

She scoffs at him.

"And that's no lie."

He finished while looking at her warmly.

Norah wipes her mouth with one of her sleeves, hiding her smile in the progress.

**...**

They rested for a while longer before getting back on the road. Räuber is now in charge of carrying their luggage while they ride Ehre. Though she is still a bit tired, Norah finds out that the mare's trot is much easier to accommodate. She's somewhat more gracious than his male counterpart while still being as fast.

It seems there aren't many caravans on the road. They crossed only a few on the first leg of their trip and now – after riding for a couple hours – they have yet to see any. Still, Norah is not bored. After staying cooped in town for so long, being out in the open and taking in the fresh air feels great. Terry talks to her often, mostly about nobles who own land by the road. When conversation fails him, he goes back to his riding lectures.

By dusk, the gentle breeze that had been blowing sporadically during the day turns into a steady eastbound wind. It hasn't rained in a few days; clouds of dust rise from the road with each gust. Norah dons her cape's hood, which also shields her eyes from the sun's glare. They ride on the thin line between sunset and night and though the landscape hasn't actually changed – they are still surrounded by sloping hills and thickets here and there – the scenery is quite different. As the last of the day's light melds with the night's first shadows, what seemed like a hospitable land – while still beautiful – now gives her an eerie sensation.

"Traveler."

They had come to the foot of a hill. As they began their ascent, a figure topped the crest. They could only see his appearance for a brief moment. When he started walking down hill, his shape became engulfed in shadows. She could only tell that it was a man, and that he was tall.

Terry lowers their speed into a pace and brings Räuber close to them. He leans towards him and searches for something on their luggage. Before she can ask, he takes out a dagger and stashes it on his clothes. He then moves both horses to the far side of the road, giving the traveler a wide berth.

"You never know."

He said to Norah's questioning eyes. She is no stranger to roadside thieves, but it still makes her a bit nervous. It has been quite some time since she last felt this kind of thrill, not that she was looking forward to it. Even if they are riding, a bow could still be dangerous. Merchants and caravans are one thing; loners travelling at night are something else entirely… though they probably look a bit suspicious themselves.

They both steal a glance at the stranger as they pass him. The man's clothes are obviously secondhand and ragged to a point were no amount of mending would help. Pants and shirt are riddled with all manner of stains – some of which Norah would rather not know where they came from. The straps and buckles on his boots are worn and cracked, it's a wonder they don't burst open with every step he takes. Instead of a cape, he is wearing some kind of fur on his shoulders.

Though he looks bulky from a distance - mainly due to his height and bulging clothes – the man is rather thin. He has allowed his hair to grow unchecked and not taken much care of it, the same goes for his beard. They both seem to be just one thing and it's hard to tell where one starts and the other ends. His right arm is bandaged from the elbow all the way up to and including his hand. Even though the dressing seems fairly recent, there are no blood stains on it.

Norah thinks she should at least wish him a fare travel but stops herself when she notices the sword and bow hanging from his back. She can't see any arrows, but it still worries her.

Neither they nor the man made any effort to address each other. He just walked past them. When they reach the top of the hill, Terry picks up the pace. Norah sighs in relief.

"Did you see?"

He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, but he didn't have any arrows."

She pointed out.

"Arrows? No, that was a bow drill."

He answered.

"Really? No wonder… Did you mean the sword then?"

She said as she looked back, though they were already too far from the man for her to see him properly.

"No, but if the blade is as rusted as the scabbard I wouldn't be surprised if it breaks when he unsheathes. I meant his eyes. Did you see his eyes?"

Terry insisted.

"I… No. Why?"

She is too shy to look a stranger in the eyes like that.

"They looked… hazed."

He picked the word very carefully.

"Hazed?"

She asked, unable to imagine what Terry was describing.

"Blurred, unfocused… it was like he wasn't looking at anything. Not us, not the road or the sky. Just… blank."

Once more he had trouble finding the right words.

"Maybe he's going blind?"

She ventured.

"Maybe..."

Terry said, though he did not sound convinced.

Their trip continues uneventfully. A handful of merchants and caravans have made camp along the road, but even though some still have fires going they do not stop to exchange pleasantries. The night sky is clear and despite the waxing crescent moon, the stars shine brightly enough for them to see their surroundings.

With exhaustion slowly setting in, they ride the last leg of the trip mostly in silence. Even Terry, who is an experienced rider, shows clear signs of being tired. Ehre and Räuber seem to be okay but she can tell the mare is not as graceful as before and both she and the stallion have their crests drenched in sweat.

A couple hours after nightfall they finally reach the outskirts of Falzhen.

**...**

Unlike Gustav, Falzhen doesn't have a wall around it. Instead, the city is protected from the pagans by a small castle a few miles north. Any raiders who wish to try their luck here would most likely face a quick demise at the hands of the town guard. A force composed mostly of retired soldiers from the Marches, mercenaries and the odd knight whose luck has failed him.

The city is considerably larger than Gustav though its buildings are generally on the short side. There's truly no point in building multiple stories when there's plenty of room to go around. Norah heard from Father Nick that building the Cathedral here cost the church an outrageous sum. He said that the transport costs for the bricks alone would have been enough to build another one in more civilized areas. While it was possibly an exaggeration, it's most likely true that common people have to make do with timber or stone extracted from the local quarries.

They dismount and stretch their legs. Terry gives her Ehre's reins and he leads Räuber. As tired as she is – the mere idea of a bed makes her drowsy – walking on her own legs feels really nice.

"Will they be fine?"

She said as she rubbed her back with her free hand and looked at the horses. They are following them with their heads hanging and sweat running down their bodies.

"I'll tend to them at the stables. They'll be ready for tomorrow."

Terry said as he patted Räuber, there was a faint splashing sound as he did.

"Don't remind me…"

Norah said as her shoulders dropped.

Terry chuckles. They walk towards the center of town, a beautiful plaza with cobbled streets all around it. There's even a small thicket surrounding a fountain in the middle. The cathedral is just east of it, surrounded by finely built houses and shops. They had not seen many people until now – just a few guards and villagers – but here there's still lots walking around. Many have black pieces of clothing to mark their mourning. Some taverns are still serving customers but no songs or laughs reach the streets. Norah pulls down her hood.

"Ah… it's gone!"

She says as she brushes her hair.

"Mhm?"

Terry mumbled while looking at a pair of men who were coming their way.

"My kerchief… It's gone."

She said as she browsed her clothes for it.

"Didn't we put it in one of the saddlebags?"

He asked while still looking at the men.

"I don't remember…"

She said as she noticed the two men walking up to them.

"Lord Kerrick."

The older one said as he bowed. Both of them are carrying swords but they aren't dressed as guards. They are wearing tabards with some kind of crest on them.

"Sir Lurzig, you look like someone who just lost a bet."

Terry said with a smile.

"That he did. He should have known better than to bet against Walther's son."

The old man said; the other one just frowned.

"Sister, these are Sir Marko Menz and Sir Alan Lurzig. Sires, this is Sister Norah Arendt from Gustav's church."

Terry assumed his noble persona to make the introductions. Both men bowed as their names were called. Norah manages a lady-like courtsey pretty well until she goes to grab her skirt, suddenly realizing that she's wearing pants. Her hands slip and end up awkwardly in the air. She keeps her head down as she recovers to hide her embarrassment.

"Sister, you say? Well, she does blush like a maiden..."

Said Marko as he scratched his temple and looked at her.´

"That may be so. It's still no reason to leer, Sir Menz."

The younger man warned in a chastising tone.

"Apologies, sister. Unlike Sir Lurzig, I'm not used to  _frequenting_  maidens."

The old man replied subserviently.

"Sires, we've been riding for most of the day and I'm sure Sister Norah would like to see Deacon Tellhoff before she retires. If you'd be so kind to take our horses to Lord Olmund's stables while I walk her to the Cathedral, I'd be in your debt."

Terry interrupted as he took Norah's satchel from Räuber's saddle.

"Of course. Come on Alan. You get the mare,  _as usual_."

Marko said as he threw him Ehre's reins and chuckled.

"Lord Kerrick. Sister."

Alan bowed. The piercing look he gave the older knight could dent a breastplate.

"Not quite like in the books, are they?"

Terry said with a smile as they started walking towards the cathedral.

"Not quite..."

Norah answered, her face still faintly blushed.

They walk across the plaza and exit just in front of the Cathedral. Two men at arms wearing March tabards and chain mail armor are guarding the entrance; their spears are as tall as the door.

"God's grace upon you, travelers. Deacon Tellhoff has asked all mourners to retire for the night. Arrangements have been made so you may rest at the Evergreen Inn, your stay will be covered by the Holy Church."

One of them said as they approached.

"God's grace upon you, Marchers. I bring Sister Norah Arendt from the Gustav. The Deacon is expecting her."

Terry said as he took a step back and bowed his head. The men at arms exchange glances, one of them with an almost imperceptible smile and the other with a similarly hidden frown. They rest their spears on the wall and ceremoniously open the door.

"I'll take my leave then. Rest well, Sister."

Terry said as she gave her the satchel.

"Thank you, Lord Kerrick."

She answered as she shouldered it and bowed her head.

The great door closes behind Norah and she finds herself at the nave of the Falzhen Cathedral. While still a long shot from Ruvinheigen, it's obvious that great amounts of coin have been spent here. The sittings are carefully wrought and each of them has different religious imagery on them. The tapestries hanging from the columns and walls are large enough to hide a tree behind them. Just the materials used to make them must have cost a fortune, especially with those sharp colors. Even the candles are different – probably made of beeswax judging by the smell – and there's more than she can count. She feels sorry for whoever is responsible for them.

Her eyes eventually fall on the altar. Joseph has been laid to rest atop a bier decorated with flower arrangements. Half a dozen sisters in their mourning robes are kneeling on the stairs. They pray in silence, making Norah's steps as she walks the only sound inside the Cathedral. One of them comes to greet her.

"Sister Norah?"

The woman asked in a welcoming tone as she looked at her from head to toe. She should have changed before coming to the Cathedral.

"Y-Yes, from Gustav."

She stuttered.

"Welcome to Falzhen. I am Sister Wilhelmina, but call me Winny."

She said as she nodded with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Sister. May I…"

Norah said as she looked towards the bier.

"Of course."

She said as she offered her arm. Norah takes it and they both walk up to the altar.

She takes a deep breath as she climbs the last step, the flowers' fragrance filling her lungs. Joseph's body is covered with a thin see-through veil. He is dressed in ceremonial robes, including his staff which lies next to him. The yellowish candlelight masks his face's paleness.

"He spoke of you very kindly. Has Sir Enek come as well?"

The woman said after a few moments.

"No… It… there was no time."

Norah answered and looked away. His face unsettles her. It's calm yet strangely unfamiliar, the expression isn't like any she had seen on Joseph's face while he was alive. It's like death took him and left behind a body with his appearance.

"Pity, I was looking forward to meeting him."

She sounded truly disappointed.

"May I… see the Deacon?"

Norah said as she took a step backwards.

"Of course. Come with me, I'll take you to his quarters."

She offers her arm again. Norah takes it and they step down from the altar. The other sisters regard her with a nod as she passes them and continue on their silent prayers. Winny takes her past the crossing into the west wing, arriving at an open cloister.

"The Dean's quarters are over there."

She said as she pointed towards a big wooden door flanked by lit torches.

"Thank you, Sister."

Norah answered as she respectfully bowed her head.

"Winny is fine. Are those your clothes? Allow me. Our quarters are over there, past the refectory. I'll have these pressed and put them on the bed we've prepared for you. Would you like me to fix you some dinner as well?"

The older woman said as she took her satchel.

"That's very kind of you but you needn't bother yourself."

She said while shaking her head.

"Heavens, you truly are old Nick's apprentice. He also has a  _taste_  for fasting."

She chuckles at her own pun. Norah smiles at her, it is true that she only started getting heavier after he left. She also referred to him in present tense, unlike most others. Winny gently pats her shoulder and leaves.

Norah walks towards Luke's quarters and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

His voice sounded tired, but no less welcoming for it.

She gently pushes the door open and enters. The room rather small, but there's another door leading further in – probably to the Deacon's chambers – on the back. The walls are covered by bookcases and shelves, most of which are packed full. There's an impressive stained glass skylight depicting some kind of religious scene on the roof. Right under it is Luke's desk, a large but rather simple piece of furniture. The desktop is cluttered with all manner of things, but mainly letters and paper rolls. Judging by the state of the candlesticks, he has been working for a long time.

He gets up from his chair and walks to her. They look at each other for a few seconds before he embraces her.

"Thank you for coming."

He said in a tone which made clear everything else that one is supposed to say in this kind of situations was unnecessary. Norah had had an entire day to consider different ways to convey her condolences but until this very moment she wasn't sure what to say. Now she knows to just hug him back. After a bit he gently rubs her back and lets go.

"Please, take a sit."

Luke said as he closed the door behind her.

"It is good to see you Norah. Lord Kerrick boasted of being able to do the journey from Gustav to Falzhen in a single day but I honestly had my doubts. "

He said once both had sat down.

"It  _was_  taxing. I just hope the horses will be okay."

She answered as she shifted her weight to rest her back.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. Lord Kerrick knows  _and_  loves his horses; he takes after his father in that."

He said as he offered Norah a cup.

"You knew Lord Walther Kerrick?"

She asked as she took it.

"He and Joseph were good friends. Terry is named after the bishop's father I believe. Or was it his brother? I'm not sure."

Luke said as he poured.

"Really? He never mentioned that…"

She said after taking a sip. The mead he served her is dry and sweet, definitely locally brewed. After an entire day drinking lukewarm water, it's a welcome change.

"The Ozensteins and the Kerricks have been friends for a long time. It was Joseph who married Walther, did you know? Years before I came under his service. Knowing how Avis likes her parties, I'm sure it was a huge event."

He said as he leaned back on his chair. He chuckles and takes a swig from his cup.

"Lord Kerrick wants to hold a feast in the Bishop's honor after we return."

She commented with a smile.

"Let me guess…  _Spare no expense_."

He chuckles again and downs the rest of his cup. They remain silent for a while until he speaks again.

"It was just so sudden… you know? One day he was holding mass, leading the choir… listening to confessions… The next day he is gone. I know he was old but..."

He looked at the skylight as he spoke, his expression sad but composed. Luke truly mourns the Bishop. He wasn't just his apprentice or advisor, he was his  _friend_. They had spent more years together than Norah had lived. She felt truly grateful towards Joseph but when compared to Luke's… her sadness seems superficial.

"Terry told me he died in his sleep…"

Norah said as she nursed her cup.

"The day had been really warm and even though we opened every door and window the Cathedral was as hot as a baker's oven. He retired to his quarters early accusing the heat. I needed to dispatch some documents to the shore early on the next morning so I went to his quarters after dinner…"

He reminisced as he slowly refilled his glass.

"It must have been terrible…"

She said in a pained voice.

"I saw his plate had been left untouched. The candlestick on the tray was just a little stub. Even after I knocked on his chamber's door and got no response… I guess I should have seen it coming."

He sighed and took a drink from his cup again.

"You look really tired Luke. Have you been working all day?"

She said as she put the now empty cup on the desk.

"I have plenty to keep me busy. There are letters from every man in town who can afford paper, notices to send out, bills to pay, tax ledgers to fill, inventories, records… I have to get everything in order for the new Bishop anyway."

He said as he looked at a worn quill resting in an inkwell.

"New Bishop?"

She asked, not being sure if he heard him right.

"You… read my letter, right?"

He said while staring at her.

"I… No. I heard the news from Lord Kerrick and then I was in a rush to get ready for the trip. I left it in my room."

She said with some concern. He rests his elbow on the desk and puts a hand to his forehead. Luke stays like that for a while until he lets out sigh and speaks again.

"I will not be Bishop."

He plainly stated.

"Luke, you've been learning for years. You were Joseph's most valued advisor and his personal assistant. You were his Deacon for longer than I've known you... Who else but you can become the new Bishop of Falzhen? It's what Joseph wanted."

She pleaded as she leaned forward and looked at him.

"You know it doesn't work like that."

He said in a calm tone as he browsed the papers on his desk.

"But… I'm sure the people will support you!"

Her voice came out a bit louder than intended.

"My candidacy has been rejected."

He said as he handed her a letter.

"This is…"

She said while reading it.

"From Nickolas, yes. Joseph asked him to bring my name to the Legate at Ruvinheigen. He argued my case to the Council but… well, you can read it yourself."

He said as he leaned back on his chair and played with his cup.

The letter is dated from a few weeks ago and it's addressed to the Bishop. Apparently, Father Nick had been trying to get Luke's candidacy approved for the better part of last year. The matter was postponed several times until a proper Council could be formed, which only happened three months ago. The Council declared that while Luke possesses great gifts for administration, the area surrounding Falzhen is deemed critical for the interests of the Church, thus a Bishop who's better prepared and has greater trajectory is necessary. The Council will vouch for Luke as a competent Deacon but it will be up to who they choose to replace Joseph with to keep his services or not.

"Greater trajectory?"

She questioned almost ironically.

"More  _in line_."

Luke said after a scoff.

"This is…"

She can't find the right words.

"On the one hand, Falzhen has been growing at great lengths and Gustav has recovered and is even more prosperous than before. On the other, Retzel and the other towns to the north have become stronger as well. Ever since that new coin appeared the balance of power in the region has been shifting."

He actually used his hands to make his points.

"If everyone is doing better, why is there a shift in balance?"

Norah asked, puzzled by the change of subject.

"Their economy is growing faster than ours. You have surely noticed this. Merchants from the coast can't compete with products imported from their towns. Between taxes and transport costs, most hesitate to trade in anything already being sold by them. Even the great guilds have trouble keeping their trade routes open. Tax exemptions have been granted but that's just a temporary solution. Meanwhile, they flood our markets with both inexpensive goods and valuable minerals and stones. We have been growing as well so the effects of this haven't surfaced yet. It's only a matter of time though."

He explained as he lit a new candle and replaced another on a candlestick.

"But… how is this related to your candidacy?"

She asked, even more puzzled than before. Luke frowns and remains quiet while he plays with his cup. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"There has been no Calling yet but…"

He looks at her with weary eyes.

"A March? That's…"

The last time a March came through Falzhen was decades ago.

"To be expected. The Church has had an eye on this region for decades but there wasn't enough interest until now. Ploania has most likely pledged their support already; they have the most to gain by cutting the Free Towns' growth before they become too dangerous. In most Marches you only see minor contributions from the Kingdoms but now that the biggest mines in the region are ripe for the taking I'm sure the ploanians won't be the only ones to answer the call. In the end it doesn't matter who keeps the land, the Church will expand its influence nonetheless."

He spoke as he rolled a couple coins on the desk.

"Gold buys iron. Iron  _takes_  gold…"

Norah muttered as she looked at the coins.

"Precisely…"

Luke said with a smile. She had quoted Joseph.

"Joseph always advocated for peace, they probably doubt you'll be any different. They want a Bishop who will endorse the March."

She couldn't help but to frown. Politics and Religion put together rarely lead to anything good. He looks away for a moment before answering.

"That or they want to barter the position. A bishopry is a valuable asset to have in a negotiation."

He said as he shrugged.

"What will you do?"

She asked as he refilled her cup.

"I'll work. The Sisters and I can handle the Cathedral by ourselves but without Joseph no new priests can be ordained. As a Deacon I can take over  _some_  of his responsibilities..."

He stops for a moment.

"I guess I could marry.  _God is kind._  I might find a woman who doesn't mind old men."

He finished as he looked into his cup.

Norah smiled at his comment but then realized he wasn't joking. Luke was admitting to himself that he'd never become a Bishop. He lost both his best friend and his life's dream. No wonder he has buried himself in work.

"Luke..."

Words completely failed her.

She isn't Holo. She can't search centuries of knowledge for the right thing to say. All she could muster was his name and a tone which emphasized that she wants to help but doesn't know how.

"A dream is a dream... I don't deserve your pity. It was my fault that you were forced away from yours after all. Had I not been injured, I would have been able to negotiate in the Bishop's behalf. That was  _my_  duty, not yours."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he spoke, his expression a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Luke you can't blame yourself for that. Besides, it was my decision to help. And I  _have_  been learning how to become a seamstress from Ms. Alice."

Her tone made it clear that she truly didn't blame him for anything.

"You are  _too_  kind Norah..."

His sounded extremely weary.

"You should sleep Luke."

She said as she got up.

"You haven't finished your drink..."

He pointed out while getting up himself.

"To Joseph."

She said as she raised her cup. He faintly smiles and they clink their cups. Luke takes a sip and speaks while Norah is still drinking.

"There's something else... it was on my letter."

He said as he sat again.

"Yes?"

She said after putting the cup down.

"You know that most churches in this region are understaffed. We  _need_  priests. Normally the new Bishop would deal with that after being elected and taking office in the Cathedral but... it's unlikely the Church will allow anyone who has been under Joseph's influence to be ordained."

He paused and looked at her. Norah is starting to see where he is going with this and remains quiet.

"Before the Calling, they will want every possible member of the clergy in the region to be on their side. The March needs support from the towns it passes. Supplies, fresh recruits, information... There's a greater chance it'll succeed if they have the people on their side. Priests will be the tools to get that support."

He pauses once more and stares into his cup again.

" _The March is Righteous_. Or at least that's what they'll have people believe. You can be sure they'll use the incident in which we met. The only reason it was kept under wraps was for the benefit of Gustav. We couldn't very well negotiate with Retzel while accusing them of trying to assassinate Joseph. The deal itself might be questioned. Cancelling it could just be the bait they need to lure them into doing something that could justify the March. They just need something to generate enough animosity between us and them so as to use it as an excuse."

He lifted the cup to his lips but brought it back down without drinking from it.

"These new priests... They'll come from Ruvinheigen, won't they?"

Norah asked as she looked at the floor.

"Most likely."

He plainly stated.

"What about Father Nick?"

She hadn't forgotten about him.

"He is old. Even if they allowed him to return to service, they'd still send someone with him to take over the Gustav Church when he passes."

He said as he shook his head.

"Luke... I..."

He is among the few who has any notion of her past, but that's not to say he knows what she went through at the hands of the Church back at Ruvinheigen.

"Norah, I know that a young girl with a bag full of lumione coins that travels to the middle of nowhere isn't just trying to avoid a guild fee. You don't have to explain anything."

He looked at her and smiled.

"If someone from Ruvinheigen realizes it was me who dealt with Retzel..."

Her worry was evident.

"Sooner or later, they'll find a way to start a fight. I just had to warn you. I owe you that much and... It's what Joseph would have wanted."

His expression turned sad. He hides it with his right hand.

"Luke... you have to rest."

She said in a gentle tone.

"I'll try."

He said while still hiding his face.

Norah walks around the desk and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Luke."

He looks at her and nods in silence.

**...**

Norah closed the door to Luke's chambers behind her and walked towards the Sister's quarters. As she entered the refectory, she heard Winny humming while working on her clothes. She was torn between just going to bed or asking to let her do it herself. In the end, her manners won.

"Shush, don't get between an old woman and her iron."

She playfully threatened her.

"Old woman? You must be younger than the Deacon."

Norah said politely.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Winny said as she picked the iron from the hearth with a piece of cloth.

"Would you please let me do it? It's late, you must be tired."

Norah insisted once more.

"It  _is_  late.  _You_  must be tired… Dear, you've had a long day. I've spent most of mine sitting or kneeling."

She said as she slid the iron across the robes.

"At least let me help."

Norah said as she grabbed the towel she was using to dampen the clothes from the water bucket and rinsed it.

"Heaven's sake! Were you a hand maiden before you came to Gustav?"

She protested as she shook her head. Norah just smiles at her.

"Child, if you really want to save me some trouble… Why don't you take a bath before going to bed? I fear for those poor sheets."

She exaggerated her tone just a bit too much, but it still embarrassed her a bit.

"You know how children are with baths."

She said as she tried to imitate her tone. The old woman laughs under her breath.

"It's that door to the right of the hearth. Leave your clothes in the anteroom, I'll bring you something for you to sleep in. Take one of the holders on the table."

Winny never took her eyes off the iron as she spoke.

Norah nods, puts the wet towel back in the bucket and gets up. She takes one more look at the nun – who has gone back to humming as she irons her robe – before grabbing the holder and going through the door.

The small room she enters has another door in front of her and a set of drawn curtains to her left. It's lit by a wall candelabrum and despite the scented candles on it the faint smell lingering in the air makes the purpose of that other room quite obvious. She leaves her clothes there, lights her candle and goes through the set of curtains.

A bit of moonlight creeps into the bath through two small windows built high on the right wall. In front of her is a decently sized wooden tub and to the left of it what seems to be a stone cistern. She draws her candle closer to inspect it and realizes that it's linked to the tub through a small sluice.

On the top right of the cistern is an ironwork apparatus with a crank coming out of it. Norah notices a few steps leading up to it and climbs them. She curiously examines the thing and finds out that it's warm to the touch. A drop of water falls into the cistern from the tip and she finally realizes its use. She had heard of pumps like these before but it's the first time she sees one. She activates the crank a few times and water gushes through the spout. The cistern is pretty full already so she stops and climbs down from the steps. She leans on the stones with her hand as she does this and realizes they are warm as well.

"Do you need help?"

Came Winny's voice from beyond the curtains.

"N-No… Well… could I borrow some soap?"

Norah said, suddenly very aware that she was almost completely naked.

"Of course. Look inside the cabinet in the corner. There should be a bowl somewhere in there along with towels, brushes and combs. Take anything you need."

Winny talked to her through the curtains. After she finished Norah could hear her step away and close the door.

She searches the cabinet and finds a huge bowl filled with soap balls. There're also several oil bottles and other things. She unconsciously does the math and realizes everything must be more than a few trenni. Not wanting to abuse the good nun's hospitality - and being quite conscious about the costs - she takes the smallest piece of soap she can find and a plain looking towel.

"I wonder if they buy these …"

She said to herself as she put everything on the tub's armrest. Such luxuries go against the austerity encouraged by the Church – and fiercely defended by Father Nick – but Joseph was well liked and the faithful often try to get on the clergy's good side anyway so it's very likely they were presents.

Norah carefully lifts the sluice gate and starts to fill the tub. She sets the candle somewhere safe and puts her hand into the miniature waterfall. As she had guessed, the water is warm as well. The hearth must be behind the cistern on the other side of the wall. Heat from the fire must seep into the stones and keep the water pleasant. She did something similar to keep her sleeping mat warm during winter nights while she was sheepherding.

She closes the sluice gate after the tub is half full, takes her undergarments off and dives in. As much as she'd like to just soak for a while it's quite late and she wants to sleep more than she wants to relax. She washes her hair first; after a few minutes of thoroughly brushing and scrubbing her skin it finally feels clean again. Ms. Lithkin always says that a flushed skin is the sign you've washed properly... or that you've drunk too much.

After rinsing herself she removes the plug that blocks the tub's drainage and stands up while the water level drops. She opens the sluice gate just a bit and washes her undergarments with the remaining bits of soap she has left. Once she's sure the tub is clean, she closes the gate and puts the plug back in place.

Norah yawns as she uses the towel to dry her hair. Now all that's left before she can go to bed is figuring out what she'll do with her wet underwear...

**...**


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

 

_**Chapter II** _

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166094257@N08/45880376201/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 

Maybe because of the long day she had yesterday, or maybe because of the bath she took before going to bed, Norah sleeps through most of the early morning. Even after she wakes, her senses return to her one at a time.

The first thing she notices is how smooth the blanket on her bed is. She has never been picky about where she sleeps – given that the options were usually between hay and grass. After getting her own bed at Gustav's Church she wouldn't have fathomed the idea of having reason to complain; these bed clothes though…  _These_  she'd like to take back with her.

Back?

Her mind starts to clear up as she begins to piece together the events that led her to this foreign bed. She sits up, noticing she's wearing a white linen gown. Her eyes, still a bit blurry from sleep, examine the seam work. The white thread makes it look as if it were seamless. Whoever made this must have been really skilled. As she's looking at the stitches on the cuffs, she suddenly becomes aware of a bell ringing.

Although it's quite loud, she's somehow aware that it has been ringing for a while, she just didn't notice. In fact, it has probably been going for as long as she's been awake. She pulls her legs from under the covers and sets her feet on the ground. Norah rests her elbows on her knees and yawns as she wipes the sleep from her eyes, the cold from the stone floor seeping onto her soles.

"Ah…"

She said as she lazily took in her surroundings. The sister's chambers are shared, but large and well illuminated. All the windows look out into the Cathedral's walled garden, the scent of herbs and flowers drifts inside from an opened window and mixes with the aroma of wax candles and incense.

"That's right…"

At the foot of her bed, neatly folded over the wooden board, is her robe. She stretches towards it and pulls it over, her back creaks a few times as she does so. Norah takes a furtive look around the room before changing. She fetches her satchel from under the bed and diligently takes out everything she needs to get ready.

"If the bells are ringing… the funeral must be about to begin. I really must have overslept."

She said to herself while combing her hair – at least as much as her curls would allow it. Someone has left a bowl and a jug with water on the bed stand. She washes her face and hands and – with a final loud creak from her back – gets up from the bed. She carries the bowl back into the mess hall. While she's looking for a place to pour the water, sister Winny comes in.

"Good morning Norah, you were sleeping so  _soundly_  I wasn't sure the bell was going to wake you up or not."

The old nun said with a wry smile.

"Soun-? I'm really sorry, Sister. I must have been more tired than I thought."

She replied. Norah is pretty sure that she doesn't snore… or at least that she usually doesn't. Sister Winny strikes her as a slightly mischievous person though; she was probably teasing her.

"Oh, right… Lord Kerrick has been asking about you."

Her expression must have changed into something silly judging by how the elderly woman giggled. She took the bowl away from her and spoke as she walked away.

"Oh don't be surprised. Gossip travels faster than horses."

She said as she emptied the bowl into a drain on the far side of the room.

"And spreads like the plague…"

Norah continued. Father Nick used to say that.

"Bah! Only Nick would put such a grim outlook onto something so silly… But then again, he's quite right. You've got to admit though, a noble and a priestess? That's  _way_  juicier than the usual tittle-tattle we get."

She spoke as she dried the bowl with a piece of cloth and placed it on a shelf atop a pile of other bowls that look the same.

"We are jus-"

Norah began to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"He's nice to you. And  _yes_ , he might be a bit more handsome than your average boy, but you think of him as a friend and nothing more."

She said as she returned to her side, wiping her hands on her robes.

"Well… Yes."

Mumbled Norah, a bit taken aback by the nun's matter-of-fact tone.

"Be careful child, regrets are born from indecision."

Her tone was half reprimand half parental counsel.

"I… will."

She got all of that from a bit of gossip? She hasn't been a day in town…

"The devil knows more because he's old, than because he's the devil."

Winny said after a chuckle, completely unfazed about having mentioned the Devil in the house of God. Norah looks around nervously before she allows herself a very thin smile and a barely noticeable nod.

"I have to help Luke get ready. The townspeople are still gathering though, so there's some time. Lord Kerrick  _was_  asking for you after all… Just go to the other sisters when you are done, they'll tell you what to do."

The old nun fixed the sleeves on Norah's robe, smiled and walked away.

"Sis- Winny… you didn't tell Ter- Lord Kerrick that I was sleeping… right?"

Norah asked timidly.

"Of course I did. You don't expect me to lie in the house of God, do you?"

The old nun deftly delivered her reply without even turning around.

**...**

Falzhen is much bigger than Gustav, and has many more people. It's imposing Cathedral – well, by provincial standards – is packed so full that men are forced to stand in order to allow women and the elderly to sit. Only the area around the lectern and the choir are spared.

The late bishop has been laid to rest with his feet facing the congregation; though, in fact, there are people all around him – respectfully keeping their distance so others can reach the bier. As more come in, they pay their respects to the body and find a place to sit - or stand. A few offer a short prayer, lay some trinket next to the body or very respectfully kneel and touch his feet in mournful supplication. Not everyone approves of this, judging by how some people look at the supplicants, but nobody tries to stop them.

Norah looks up from the book of canticles she's been loaned at the large amount of people. She nervously fixes the kerchief on her head. Terry gifted it to her to replace the lost one. Apparently, after thoroughly searching the horses' satchels, he was unable to find it. Most likely it was blown away somewhere in the way to town. He scoured the market looking for a replacement. Her new handkerchief is black as well, but the embroidery is in gold and silver thread. A bit ostentatious for a simple priestess… not to mention half the town saw Terry give it to her.

"Here they come."

Sister Marielle was going through the hymns and canticles they'll be singing with her. She stopped and nodded in the direction of the crossing. A group of men and women are approaching the bier. She doesn't notice anything different about them but the Cathedral as a whole grows tense. People lower their voices. Some of the men standing on the aisle press against those behind them to stay clear of the new group. Norah can see the men-at-arms flanking the aisle are keeping a close watch on the newcomers.

"The paga- Ow!"

Marielle had tapped the sister in front of them on the head with the hymn book. The nun lowered her head subserviently and remained quiet.

"Are they northmen?"

Norah asked as she saw more of them enter the church. Unlike the others, they left the Cathedral after paying their respects.

"Most of them are. A few families came from other villages around Falzhen. All are non-believers though. Or as the Bishop liked to say… They keep their own faith."

Marielle answered. Her eyes suddenly harden and she begins to climb down the steps leading to the bier.

"Sister Anne, help Norah. I'm going to make sure things keep calm."

She said, giving Anne – the one she had tapped – only a quick glance.

Marielle quickly gets herself between the mourners and the bier. Her presence makes the silence grow even more noticeable, but the tension seems to ease down, if only a bit. Though it might look like she's just helping people find a place to sit, everyone gets the message:  _Don't cause trouble_. Though she's much younger than Winny and smaller than Norah, she still commands a lot of respect. She's well on her way to becoming mother superior, maybe even an abbess.

"How do you perform rituals back at Gustav if it's just you there?"

Anne asked in a low voice. She is surely aware that even though Marielle is busy, she must be keeping an eye on both of them to make sure they are doing as Winny instructed.

It isn't truly that hard to handle the church. The congregation is much smaller, and for better or worse, people come mostly only for mass, except for Ms. Lithkin and the children. Class days are a bit harder, especially if she has other work to do, but for the most, days go by calmly. She gets plenty of opportunities to practice her sewing and spend time with Enek going around town and visiting people.

"I think pretty much everyone in town has heard of  _The Knight_ … People say that he's as big as a bull, that his fur is hard as chainmail and that his barks are so fierce they can drown out the largest bells."

Anne said the last part somewhat dismissively but the way she looks at Norah makes it clear she herself shares at least some of those beliefs.

"Well…"

Norah started. Anne closes in to her. A few of the other nuns around them - who have been surreptitiously listening in their conversation – turn their heads ever so slightly so as to hear her better.

"He's big for a border collie…"

Norah finished, a bit afraid to disappoint everyone's expectations.

"I think its better that way. I mean… It's way more amazing if he's just a normal dog. Don't you agree?"

Anne said ponderously.

While none of the other nuns say anything – they were eavesdropping after all - she can tell by her faces that they share Anne's thoughts. Norah nods and lets a smile creep onto her lips for a second, quickly returning to a solemn expression when she notices Marielle looking their way.

Apparently the last of the northmen have paid their respects already. None have stayed inside the Cathedral, but she can see a few have formed groups on the streets in front of the main gates. She'd like to think they rather be outside than stay in the cramped Cathedral but the truth is far from that.

"Bishop Ozenstein always advocated tolerance. He was well known for it. Tolerance isn't acceptance, however."

Marielle said. She had climbed back to the spot next to her after the last of them left.

"Is it always like this?"

Norah asked.

"Not like  _this_ … But yes. There are fools who think they are marching knights, and marching knights who forget they aren't in a March. And the odd simpleton who likes going around causing trouble because he thinks he knows best."

The scorn in her voice is almost palpable.

"Yes, we should  _all_  learn to temper our heart with tolerance."

Winny's voice came from behind them. The old nun had sneaked in behind them somehow and the tone in her voice said that she had heard their conversation. Marielle looks at her for a moment and her eyes become downcast.

"A little sparrow told me you have a beautiful voice Norah. I look forward to hearing you sing. Anne, go tell good Sir Olmund that Luke is ready to begin. The day grows hot, does it not? Make sure to also tell him to keep the gates open. Marielle, with me."

The old nun dispatched her orders like someone who's used to it and started moving.

Marielle followed close behind while Anne climbed down onto the aisle to find Sir Olmund, the knight in charge of the honor-guard and brother to the current Lord of the same family, one of the oldest in Falzhen. Terry had introduced her to the Olmunds earlier when they met.

Lord Aaron Olmund is old, though his youngest son can't be much older than Terry's brother. His wife is much younger than him, but it's likely that she won't be with child again. They have ten sons and daughters; the eldest is probably a bit older than Lawrence and already has a family of his own. Lord Olmund's brother, Sir Erwin, is almost of age with the Lord's wife, though the weathered look on his face makes him appear older – and meaner. In spite of this, he was extremely courteous when introduced to Norah; he actually acted like she thought a knight would. He has a few relatives of his own, which he introduced in turn. After so many introductions and curtsies Norah isn't sure she can remember half their names, or be sure that the names she remembers belong to the people she thinks. Luckily that won't be a problem once she returns to Gustav, but she made a mental note to ask Terry to make her a list.

Sir Erwin listens to Anne and gives her a silent nod. He turns and makes a sign towards his men and they start hitting the butt of their spears on the ground. The sound grows as more and more of his men join the others. After a few seconds the entire Cathedral is thrumming. Their display of martial discipline enthralls the congregation. Many of the children – and a few of the young men – look at the knight and his men with profound admiration.

To Norah, who got used to seeing these things during her years at Ruvinheigen, the impression is quite different. Back at the Holy City, both knights and men-at-arms would be wearing richly adorned armors, armaments enameled with precious stones, helmets crowned with beautiful feathers and all manners of impressive displays of wealth. Especially the capes; she loved to look at the capes: the intricate designs, brilliant colors, how they flew in the breeze coming from the sea… Compared to that, Sir Erwin's men look rather plain. With their half-helms on and the Holy March tabard on each of their chests, they all appear the same. Only Erwin himself stands out, and that's because he's wearing no helmet and a half-cape above his tabard, which signifies his position as commander.

Despite all of that, she admires how fierce they look. They are soldiers after all, their job is to fight, not look pretty. A ruby on the pommel of your sword doesn't make you stronger and steel stands blows better than gold… or so she has been told. Sir Erwin's men look battle hardened and the fact that their faces are shrouded under the shadows of their helms gives them a powerful – almost dreadful – aura. It makes her a bit worried that so many children look up to them with such wonder in their eyes though. Especially after the talk she had with Luke last night.

Once the only sound inside the Cathedral is that of the spears Sir Erwin raises his hand and all the soldiers stop at once; not a single thump more – except for those coming from the echoes. Their sudden stillness gives Norah an eerie feeling. It's as if they had all become statues. Before the effect wears off – and people start making noise again – Luke appears from the crossing escorted by Winny and Marielle. Time for the ceremony to begin; what was the first hymn again?

**...**

Funerals are usually long ceremonies, more so if the person in question is a Bishop. Luke followed the usual rites to the letter, sparing no verse or hymn. That alone took almost an hour. After that, he allowed people to come to the lectern and say their bits. The Olmund brothers, Terry and half a dozen other nobles took their turns. After them, a handful of wealthy merchants and a few common folk spoke as well. That took the better part of another two hours. While most speakers kept their words solemn, a few shared anecdotes and tales from their time with Joseph. The tavern keep, a man who had known the Bishop since childhood and one of the last to come to the lectern, even cracked a few jokes.

Despite having cried a few times – along with a good many people in the congregation – Norah felt calm, almost content. It still made her heart cringe when they took the bier to the catacombs below the Cathedral though. Luke, Sir Erwin, Terry and a few other townspeople helped carry Joseph Ozenstein to his final resting place. The entire congregation sang as they waited for men who had volunteer for the grim task to return. The bells rang once more as the entrance to the catacombs close. After that, Luke said a few words and gave everyone his blessing to leave.

Afternoon was well entered when they finally started on their way back to Gustav. Not without dodging several invitations first though. Lord Olmund almost forced them to stay for lunch, but luckily Terry said he had given his word to bring her back as soon as possible and Sir Erwin intervened on his behalf. Lady Olmund gifted Norah a perfumed shawl to match her new kerchief – and gave her a sly wink along with it. Luke and Sister Winny also insisted they could do with a day's rest, but quickly gave up when she politely refused. The first gave her a satchel full of quills and ink as well as good quality parchments, the latter a bag with scented soaps and expensive looking bath oils wrapped in cloth for safekeeping. They had more presents in mind but Norah quickly said she already had accepted too much.

"Careful now, Ehre likes running so you've got to make sure to keep her speed steady. Give her a gentle pull with the reins and she'll get the message."

Terry counseled her as she passed him. Norah does as instructed and they quickly come head to head again.

He  _had_  mentioned that she could ride back on her own but Norah hadn't truly considered it until the moment when he handed her the reins. With the entire Olmund family behind them – and more than a few other onlookers – she couldn't quite say that she rather just ride with him. Had he waited for that moment on purpose?

"Turn your knees inwards. You want to be hugging her with your legs. Just make sure you aren't pressing too hard."

He said as he moved his own legs to show her how.

She hadn't gone straight to riding. For a mile – almost as long as it took them to exit the outskirts of Falzhen – she had walked with Ehre's reins on hand while Terry gave her instructions. Half of it was the same she heard yesterday, but there were a lot of new things as well. His first and most important recommendation – which he repeated constantly – was to  _remain calm_. Ehre is well trained and as long as she doesn't panic she will do all the work.

"Keep yourself balanced. Back straight; knees inward; heels down and toes up. Yes. That's good. See? It isn't hard."

He encouraged her.

"Y-Yes…"

Easy for him to say… he has been riding since childhood.

His instructions are easy; the problem is doing everything at the same time. She had – more or less – gotten used to riding yesterday… with  _Terry_  leading the horse. Now that she is in full control her mind gets boggled down between keeping her legs tight – but not too hard –, moving her upper body according with the gait – while not inadvertently signaling Ehre to go faster or slower –, keeping the reins relaxed – but making sure she doesn't stray from the path – and not falling off – and in case she does, making sure to do so in the way Terry had told her to.

"Ah! That's mean Terry!"

She protested. Terry had poked her on her ribs while she was trying to concentrate.

" _Relax!_  You look like you are trying to do numbers in your head. Don't think so much. Only practice will help, so ease down and enjoy the ride."

She had an urge to ask him if he wanted to learn how to sew just so she could laugh at him when he pricks his fingers…

"Ah! You are thinking something mean!"

He accused her, though his smile says he isn't the least worried.

"No I wasn't…"

She said as she fixed the shawl around her shoulders. It isn't a lie… she just wanted to give him a bit of his own medicine. Not a lie… definitely not.

It takes a couple hours but she finally comes to a point where she feels comfortable riding Ehre. The movements come naturally, almost automatically, and she actually starts to really enjoy the experience. As she relaxes, so does her mount, which in turn makes riding her much easier.

"I was really surprised when I heard Joseph was in a March."

Norah said, while they were talking about everyone's speeches.

"Yes. That was… eight or nine years ago. The Call came from the coast and a few of the noble houses were coerced into joining lest they lose face. You know how they treat country lords back at the coast. Sir Erwin went for the Olmunds and my father for the Kerricks and Gustavs, being that my mother has no brothers. Bishop Ozenstein refused to stay behind - despite the fact that he was already an old man at the time – and participated as an advisor. They took a bit over two hundred men between the two of them if I don't remember wrong."

Terry spoke between pauses, half because he was trying to remember and half so he wouldn't bite his tongue off.

"I've heard little about that."

Norah answered. She has been in Gustav for almost seven years now, but nobody talks much – or at all – about the last March that came through town.

"Not many returned. And those who did – well… Dad fell ill almost as soon as he came back. He didn't talk much about the campaign in his sickbed. The few who survived both war and plague don't have much to say about it."

His voice trailed off at the end.

"I'm sorry… I made you remember something sad."

He must have asked around to find out about his father's exploits. Far as she knew, that campaign in particular didn't go very well for anyone. No small wonder the March got called off the next year. Still, Terry shrugs it off with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Don't worry. But it  _is_  curious; not even Sir Erwin will talk much about it. I asked him last night and he only gave me lip service. It must have been really bad…"

His voice was disinterested but his expression was purposively blank – he is trying to hide his true feelings. Is it simple curiosity that drives him… or something else?

"If there were to be another Call…"

Norah began to say, however the way he looked at her made it clear he was onto her. They stared at each other for a few moments until he sighed and faced forward again.

"I should have known Mr. Tellhoff would tell you. Well, it's not like it's a secret."

He shrugged off the last bit.

"You said that nobles were coerced to join The March."

She wasn't about to let him dodge the subject.

"Yes. I'd most likely have to join. But I'm not a knight, nor have I squired for anyone except my father; and that was too long ago to matter. My mother never wanted any of us to follow on his footsteps and father never fought her on the subject. Sir Erwin offered to knight me if it came to that but I refuse to soil my father's memory. If it comes to it, I'll let him lead our men."

It didn't seem like he was looking forward to either option.

"So… you wouldn't fight?"

Was she pushing the subject too much? It was clearly uncomfortable for Terry.

"Thank you for worrying, Norah."

He said after shaking his head.

"But you want to…"

Now she  _knows_  she's pushing it.

"I know its silly, believe me. Mother and my siblings need me at home. I'm the head of Houses Kerrick and Gustav. My life is devoted to them and to our city. Going away… pretending to be a Marching Knight, those are the dreams of a child. Still, the Kerricks have been knights in an unstopped line for hundreds of years. That's how grandfather managed to marry my dad to my mother. My forefather's legacy is knighthood. I'll be the first to break that tradition."

His tone was that of resignation. Terry must have confronted this matter before.

"I'm sure we'd all miss you if you left."

She said, hoping she had not ruined the mood for the rest of the trip.

"I'd miss you too."

He said after a well timed pause.

Though he's looking straight ahead she can spy a slight smile on his face. He must be alright if he's back to flirting; which makes her feel a bit dumb about blushing. Winny's words come back to her. She's right, no doubt about it. However, Norah can't help but to wonder: the old nun must have known that the young rarely listen to their elder's warnings. For better or worse, they must trip on their own rocks.

Despite having left Falzhen at a much later hour when compared to their departure from Gustav, Terry is confident that they'll make better time now that they are each riding their own horse. Even with Norah taking a few hours to get used to riding on her own, their pace is remarkably better. So much so that they quickly catch up with some of the carts they passed the day before. They exchange a few pleasantries with the merchants but only stop once the sun has almost set.

"The days are growing shorter. A couple more weeks and we might have our first snow of the year."

Commented Terry as he stared at the last rays of sunlight on the horizon.

"Can we continue today, or should we make camp?"

Norah said as she helped remove the cargo off Ehre.

"We should be okay to continue. It'll still be a full moon tonight and there are no signs of clouds. We should have enough light for the horses to be safe on the road."

He answered as he took the heaviest satchels from her hands.

"Thanks. What if it gets cloudy?"

She said as she looked at the sky. The stars are beginning to appear and there are no clouds in sight, but you never know with autumn weather.

"I rather not risk it. Raüber and Ehre are good horses but traveling at night is still dangerous for them. A loose rock; a bad step…"

Terry spoke as he took off the saddle from Ehre so she could go graze with her brother.

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach Gustav?"

She asked after they both sat down on a patch of grass flanked by the road on one side and several trees on the other.

"We'll have to wait for the moon to come up, that should take an hour or two. If we keep the same pace… I suppose we'll get to town in five or six more hours. Just hope the gate guards are awake, or we might have to sleep outside the walls."

He ended with a chuckle. The gates had been closed the first time she entered Gustav, and that time it wasn't truly that late.

"Should I make a fire?"

She asked as she stretched, her back welcomes the reprieve from the saddle.

"You won't find much firewood around here I'm afraid. I suppose you could break off a few branches from these trees though. Are you cold?"

He said as he took a look around the thicket.

"No, not really. It's an old habit I guess."

It has been a while since she spent a night camping. Not since coming to Gustav. The closest thing was with Ms. Boland and the others on her trip to Nyohhira, but that doesn't compare. Looking for firewood; cooking their food; cuddling by the fire with Enek until she fell asleep. She looks at Terry and can't help but remember what Ms. Lithkin told her. Norah feels herself blushing again.

"You spent a lot of time traveling before coming to Gustav?"

Terry asked.

He's tone is innocent but Norah knows that her past has been a matter of speculation for a good while. Nobody would ask her directly – not even Alice's husband who's known for his  _curiosity_  – but even her students had begun trying to guess. Her favorite version was the one that said she was an illegitimate nobleman's daughter who is being hidden away from a jealous wife. For all she knew, it could be true… well, at least partially. After all, how many orphans have surnames?

"Enek and I used to camp like this a lot. I wonder if he's okay."

She finished with a longing look in the way of Gustav. Did she overplay the part too much? Hopefully it'll help veer the conversation into safer grounds.

"Gustav is that way…"

Terry nonchalantly said as he pointed at a different direction.

"Wh- No it's not!"

She protested after a moment of hesitation.

Terry manages a serious expression for a few seconds – which momentarily makes her doubt herself again. Eventually, though, his façade breaks apart and he starts laughing. Is he paying her back for trying to guilt him into changing the subject?

"That's not very gentleman-like of you, Lord Kerrick."

She did her best to imitate Father Nick's lecturing tone.

"Forgive my transgression sister, 'twas never my intention to tease thee thusly. What penitence doth you require of me?"

Despite his serious speech, Terry can't help but to chuckle between sentences.

" _Tease thee thusly?_  Pray for forgiveness! Te- Twenty times!"

She hastily ordered after almost breaking into a giggle.

"Twenty times? It's obvious you never made Nick truly angry…"

Terry answered after a feigned scoff.

She tries to stare him down defiantly – half a mind in increasing his penitence substantially – but ends up laughing instead. They both do for a few moments before composing themselves.

"Better we eat as soon as possible; you don't want to ride with a full belly. Then you should sleep for a while, otherwise I might have to tie you to the saddle after all."

Terry said after their laugh had died down.

"Or we could just ride together again…"

She did her best to say it as casually as she could, but it still came a bit awkward towards the end. It didn't matter though, even with the tenuous light, she could see she had had the desired effect.

"Y-Yes we could. I'll get the food from the satchels. Lord Olmund gave me a few bottles of mead; they are in that one over there if you'd like some."

He said as he quickly got up and walked towards their gear while pointing at a satchel that was separated from the rest.

Just like Terry said, the full moon appeared behind the hills an hour and some after the sun had set. The sky remained clear of clouds, allowing the light from both the moon and the stars to bathe the entire countryside. Everything around them is dyed in shades of grey; the only interruptions in this now monotone world are the shadows casted by the trees, bushes and themselves. Shadows which look darker than their day counterparts and seem to hungrily eat away the moonlight.

Norah had spent many nights looking at landscapes such as this with Enek. While it made looking after the sheep easier, it also exposed them to predators… and worse. Back when she first started sheepherding, the priest in charge of her flock had told her that there are more things to fear out in the open than just wolves. To this day, she isn't sure if he was actually warning her or trying to scare her away; probably both.

A breeze has risen from the east. As it got caught on the trees and bushes, the shadows swayed almost as if dancing. Norah looked at them with a mix of awe and fear. Some stretched even as far as the road, like fingers trying to reach out and grab them. She is too old now to believe in ghost, but then again she does know people who can turn into giant wolves, birds… and bunnies.

"Beautiful, yet scary… isn't it?"

Terry said while looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Nature – often is. Excuse me."

She answered, yawning half-way.

She had dozed off for a while after they dined but – as it often happens – awoke even more tired. Granted, the mead she had washed down the food with was putting some extra weight on her eyelids. They are still a few hours away from Gustav and though the horses are holding the pace demanded of them, Norah herself is fighting a losing battle against sleep and exhaustion.

The breeze plays in Norah's shawl, almost as if it were trying to pull it off. The perfume is still coming strong from it, mixing with the sweet smell of beeswax emanating from her clothes and the strong scent of her horse. She can even catch a whiff of soap and oil coming from her satchel. Ehre sneezes loudly, letting out a white mist that dowses Norah as they trot forward.

"B-Bless you…"

She said, as she wiped her face clean. Terry laughs but she's too tired to complain.

After another hour in the saddle, it becomes obvious that she can't go on by herself anymore. Ehre slows down from her trot into a walk, almost as if she was worried that Norah might fall from the saddle.

"I'm sorry Terry… I don't think I can ride anymore."

She said as Ehre drew to a halt.

"You did great Norah. I'm the one who is sorry. I never considered that you might get tired before the horses. Come on, let me help you down."

He said as he climbed down from Raüber and offered her a hand.

It takes them a few minutes to switch Terry's luggage onto Ehre. After they are done, he climbs up to the saddle and makes Norah climb behind him.

"You' will be more comfortable in this position. Rest yourself on my back and put your arms around my waist. I will make sure you do not fall."

Perhaps because he was conscious this was an embarrassing situation for her, he made sure to make his tone extremely polite.

"You are not going to tie me up?"

She asked half-jokingly in a drowsy tone as she laid herself against his back, it was warm and a bit moist but she didn't mind.

"I don't think we'd hear the end of it if someone saw us like that."

He said after a chuckle.

"And this is better?"

She answered as she put her arms around his waist.

"No… And yes."

He said and sighed.

With that, Terry signals Raüber and they start moving again. He ties Ehre's reins to their saddle and the mare follows obediently next to them. They fall into a trot, the movement making Norah jump around a bit. She presses against Terry and locks her hands together, trying not to hug him too tightly. After a while, her mind starts to wander and she finds herself dozing off. Terry keeps quiet, but she can hear him breathing through his back. His warmth is comforting, it reminds her of Enek. He smells quite different though. It doesn't really bother her; after while she doesn't notice it anymore.

They ride for a while, how long she can't really tell as she dozes off constantly. As they are making their way down a hill, Norah is roused by a grinding metallic sound and the horses neighing.

"Hm? What is it?"

She asked sleepily.

"That's… he must have kept walking."

Terry said; he spoke softly, his words resonating through her.

"What? Who?"

She asked as she lazily rubbed her eyes and looked around.

At first she didn't see anything on the road with them; then she noticed Terry was looking uphill. Before she could see what he was staring at, she notices one of the shadows being cast down the hill shrinking unnaturally. That, paired with the horses neighing again, makes her cry out in surprise.

"Easy now…"

Terry said; she wasn't sure if he was trying to calm her or the horses.

"What is- Ah…"

Norah was halfway through her question when she finally saw what Terry had seen.

Sitting on top of the hill, with his back towards some shrubbery and the full moon behind him is the man they saw on their trip to Falzhen. Moonlight filters through his fur half-cape, outlining it with great detail against the horizon. His shadow drops down the hill for a few feet. He looks their way for a moment, his face shrouded in darkness, but a few moments later he faces ahead again and pays them no more heed. Judging by his arm movements – which are projected onto the hill – he must be doing something.

"He got up when he heard us coming; his shadow scared the horses."

Terry explained as he got the horses moving again.

"And  _me_. Is that really him though? He really must have walked all day..."

She asked while looking at the man on the hill.

"It is. I heard him unsheathing his sword. He must have believed us to be bandits or something of the like."

Terry didn't look at the man while he spoke but she could feel his back was tense.

"Can't really blame him. Good people don't usually travel at these hours."

She dismissively said while she pressed against him and locked her hands again.

"Mhm… I guess you are right."

He agreed with her, but his tension remained for a good while after that.

Terry kept their speed at a trot, but she could feel him turning around from time to time to look behind them. Once the excitement from their encounter with the traveler faded, Norah's sleepiness returned with a vengeance. Not half an hour had passed before she was dozing off again. She was aware that they were close to town and wanted to remain awake, but she was so drowsy that nothing to talk about came to mind.

"-ear..."

She mumbled, drifting between dreams.

"Hm?"

She felt more than heard Terry's words.

"He reminds me… of the moon-hunting bear…"

She said, as sleep finally overtook her.

**...**

Morning comes once more. Norah can hear that the breeze which accompanied her yesterday has changed into a steady wind that whistles past her window. Light filters through the blinds in linear patterns that leave the room half lit half engulfed in darkness. Her desk is there – still piled with sewing things and parchments – along with the big trunk – some of the clothes she tried on before leaving are still strewn atop of it. She reaches her hand down, scanning the floor for a while until she finds Enek's bed. Norah palms her way through the mushy cushion but doesn't find anything. She lazily moves her head to look. Enek is not there, nor anywhere else in the room.

She sits on the bed and yawns. How long did she sleep? If the sun is shining through the window it must be past the first bell. She has vague memories of how she got here: Terry shouting; the town's gate opening; hooves on cobbled roads; Ms. Lithkin's voice and the familiar sound of the church doors. She looks at herself and notices someone has changed her into her sleeping clothes.

"Must have been Ms. Lithkin…"

She mutters to herself. It must have been… surely.

Norah opens the windows and blinds. The morning chill enters her room along with sounds from the city. Her potted plants are still on the sill, shaking on the wind. She carefully moves them inside one by one and puts them on the floor.

"That'll have to do for now…"

She said as she wiped her hands.

Since her clothes seem to have been taken away – and they are probably too dirty anyway – she goes to the wardrobe and picks up something to wear. After so much time spent in pants, she opts for one of her skirts, a matching shirt and a short-sleeved blouse. Just in case the wind picks up she takes a knitted scarf and winds it loosely around her neck. She slips into a pair of comfortable shoes and leaves her room.

"Good morning Norah, did you sleep well?"

Ms. Lithkin said as she came into the isle, she has a broom in her hands.

"Good morning Ms. Lithkin. Please, don't bother with that. You've already done enough. I'm sure you've got things to do back at the inn."

Norah said in a thankful tone.

"The girls can handle it, there's never much to do in the mornings."

She answered rather dismissively while she lazily swoop the floor.

Norah notices that the main door is open. The wind is blowing dust and fallen leaves right into the aisle. It makes sweeping the floor rather pointless… Has she been waiting for her to wake up all this time?

"Well, I'm going to go see Ms. Alice and pick up Enek. Thank you for your hard work."

She said as she started walking towards the entrance.

"D-Don't you want to eat something first? You must be hungry after your trip."

It was rare to hear Ms. Lithkin stutter. It made her feel a bit mean for teasing her. She must have been waiting all morning.

"Mhm… well I  _could_  eat something. Would you like to join me?"

She said as she turned around and smiled.

Ms. Lithkin had replenished the pantry with food from the inn. She insisted in preparing their breakfast herself. Her questions started rather innocently as she was making tea but quickly escalated to a full out interrogation. From how things had gone with Terry to how much the shawl Lady Olmund gave her could have cost.

"A pump that pours hot water? My… that'd save me a lot in firewood."

She said after chomping down on a sugar cookie.

"Well, you still have to heat the fireplace."

Norah answered after sipping her tea.

"You should ask the church to install one of those here. And let me borrow it, of course."

It was hard to tell if she was joking or not.

"You should see the bathhouse at Ruvinheigen. As big as the church, marble floors…"

Norah reminisced. However, she had to cut the details short as she had never actually been inside.

Despite the fact that there were split pools for men and women, she would have never been able to afford it – or be allowed inside anyway. Besides, the church had begun to shun the existence of those types of buildings due to their  _reputation_.

"That must be nice… but surely full of prunes with rich husbands."

She finished with a snort and a chuckle.

"Ms. Lithkin!"

Norah protested, though she couldn't help but to giggle.

They make small talk until the tea goes cold and the cookies are gone. Ms. Lithkin's thirst for gossip is not easily quenched. By the time they are done with their breakfast Norah has pretty much given a detailed report of everything that happened to her since she left Gustav up to the moment when she woke up.

"That reminds me, I haven't washed your shawl yet. You might want to ask Alice about doing it properly. Oh, and the kerchief Terry gave you I just hung on the line."

The older woman said as she cleaned the cups and dishes.

"Thank you for taking care of my clothes."

Norah said apologetically.

"Oh it was no bother at all, besides… I had to make sure your  _honor_  was still intact."

The old woman made sure to put an edge on her last sentence.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Norah answered frantically, not that she didn't know where she was going with it.

"Well, after seeing Lord Kerrick carrying you to bed on his arms…"

Ms. Lithkin finished with a mischievous grin.

"H-He did?"

Norah stuttered.

It was extremely embarrassing – she'll probably never hear the end of it – but Norah wanted to know the details of Terry's untimely display of chivalry. Although Ms. Lithkin did her best to embellish it, the truth of the matter was rather plain. He simply carried her from the horse to the bed and then brought her satchels. In fact, given her complexion, the sturdy inn-keep could have probably carried Norah to bed herself. Had she let Terry do it just so she could tease her? That was more than likely. Still, when compared to how she spent hours hugging him... it seemed pretty innocent.

After Ms. Lithkin has had her fill of ragging her, Norah thanks her for all the help and goes into the city. The wind plays with her skirt as she heads for the seamstress guild. She has to stop a few times to exchange pleasantries and news with acquaintances. She comes across Mr. Maus, who also happens to be on his way to see Alice about his son's upcoming wedding.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Maus, but we didn't talk to all the merchants we came across and many were camping when we passed them."

Norah said when he asked about the infamous shipment of silk he and Alice have been waiting for. She had completely forgotten about it. She regrets not asking at the Falzhen merchant guild, they could have known.

"I see. That's a shame. I'm hoping it gets here soon, Ms. Alice has told me it might take her a while to finish my daughter-in-law's gown, not to mention my son's clothes."

He said as he worriedly scratched his temple.

"Have faith in Ms. Alice, Mr. Maus. I'm sure she'll manage something even if the shipment doesn't arrive in time."

She encouraged him.

"Yes, yes – Of course. Should it come to that, I can always have one of my late wife's gowns adjusted. I think she wouldn't have minded and they are only feeding the moths now. My son could always marry in his uniform; I hear it's in fashion back at the coast."

He said enthusiastically.

The strong smell of tinctures assaults Norah's nose as they reach the entrance of the seamstress guild. Mr. Maus knocks on the door and reaches for the knob but before he can turn it a sudden scratching noise from the other side startles him and he backs away. He hangs his head in embarrassment. Norah gives him a kind smile.

"Age has not improved my nerve I'm afraid."

He sadly admitted as he opened the door.

Sora squeezes through the opening as soon as it's big enough for her to pass and runs outside. She barks and jumps on Norah a couple times; then she sniffs her feet and circles her a few times. After a bit, she sits on her hind legs and looks at her while panting and tilting her head. Norah pets her and steps inside the guild. Mr. Maus follows close behind while trying to keep his distance from Sora.

"Norah! Mr. Maus! I'm sorry for not coming to the door! I'm dyeing some fabrics on the backroom. I'll be right with you; Let me wash my hands."

Alice said, her head peeking from the doorframe behind the counter.

After a few moments she comes back while wiping her hands on her apron. Her fingertips are still a bit yellowish. Norah waits while Mr. Maus talks with her about wedding preparations. No news about the silk yet, but she offers to go check with Mr. Granger. She reassures him once more as he takes his leave with an overly polite farewell. Alice looks at him until he closes the door – Sora manages to sneak back in before he does – and sighs.

"You'd think the bride would be the one most worried about the dress…"

She said in a tired tone as she pet Sora's head.

"He does get overly anxious but… Ms. Velkoff lost her parents. She has nobody else to worry about her. She's fortunate to have such a caring father-in-law."

Norah said. She knows how Mr. Maus  _deals_  with his anxiety but it is not her place to talk about it. Despite his faults, she can sympathize with him.

"Mmmyes… I suppose you are right. So how was your trip? And where's Enek, I thought he'd be sticking to you like glue after you came back."

Alice said as she sat down and offered Norah a chair with her hand.

"Where? He is not with you?"

Norah answered, halfway through sitting.

"N-No… I picked him up the day you left and he stayed with us. He sneezed up a storm during the night too. The next day he and Sora came with me to see Amon. When I left neither of them was around so I supposed they were playing. A while after the last bell Sora came back, but she was alone. I thought he might have gone back to the church."

Alice apologetically explained after she stood again.

"No… I don't think so. He wasn't there when I woke up and Ms. Lithkin didn't mention seeing him at all. Could he still be at the guild?"

Norah was starting to get worried and it showed in her voice.

"He  _does_  like playing with Amon's cat. Come on, I'll go with you."

Alice said as she grabbed a coat from the counter.

They start for the merchant's guild at a brisk pace, dodging people and carts. The noon bell is about to sound and the town is bristling with activity. People call out to them as they pass but they give quick excuses and keep going. Norah looks at Alice; her face is riddled with uneasiness. She apologizes repeatedly but tries to sound optimistic about finding Enek at the guild. Norah tries to dismiss her worries but they cling to her own mind like claws. Maybe he didn't like the smell of the tinctures at Alice's place? Maybe he went to the church but Ms. Lithkin had already left so he couldn't get in? Could he have spent the night with Kolkas? They  _do_  get along pretty well...

As they wade through the crowded market they are enveloped by the smell of all the food stalls, most of which are getting ready to receive the noon customers. Beef, lamb, broths and even fish from the nearby river are all being cooked in a myriad of different ways. Sora – having tagged along with them – darts from stall to stall looking for scraps. A few of the shop owners – who know who she belongs to – feed her morsels from what they are cooking.

"Sora! Come here!"

Alice called out rather sharply. Sora comes back with her tail hidden between her legs. She doesn't move away from them anymore.

"Alice…"

Norah said in a pleading tone.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

She said with a guilt ridden face. Sora looks up at her and she pets her head.

After they finally manage to leave the crowd behind, they reach the cobbled street that leads to the Merchant's Guild and the storehouses. Several carts are coming and going. A cacophony of hooves, wheels and shouts fill the air. Norah recognizes a few of the merchants from her trip to Falzhen. She looks at Alice, expecting her to be checking on their cargoes for her silk shipment, but her eyes are focused on the guild's building at the end of the street. Isn't she worrying too much? Or is Norah not worrying enough?

Neither Kolkas nor Enek are at the building's entrance. Sora sits by the steps that lead into the hall while her master and Norah go inside. Most of the tables are packed with men chatting and drinking. Several others are standing in line, waiting their turn to meet with Amon or some representative from the guild. The keep offers them a pair of stools by the counter and asks them to wait. Before the next man can go into the office, he peeks inside and says a few words. Amon comes out after a moment.

"Welcome back Norah. Alice, if this is about the silk…"

Amon's disposition to each of them was completely different. To Norah he was extremely courteous. Alice got a look similar to the one she gave Mr. Maus.

"It's not about that. Have you seen Enek?"

Alice hastily asked.

"Enek? I think Sten mentioned seeing him with Kolkas at the storerooms, but that was yesterday. I've been busy all morning and haven't talked to him again. Why?"

He said after thinking for a moment.

"Do you think he could still be with Kolkas?"

Norah asked, her tone clearly suggesting what answer she was expecting.

"Ah… I guess he could be. What's going on?"

Amon said, noticing both of them had troubled faces.

"I lost track of him yesterday after I came here and he hasn't shown up at the church or my house. Would you mind if we looked in the storerooms?"

Alice asked pleadingly.

"Please?"

Norah added in the same manner.

"O-Of course. If you wait a moment I can go with you."

Amon dropped his merchant persona, if only for a moment.

"Thank you Mr. Granger, but all these people are waiting for you. We've already taken too much of your time. I don't want to inconvenience them further."

Norah said after taking a look at the line of men waiting to be heard by Amon. None of them showed the least annoyance but she knew better than to take that at face value.

"Very well. Should you require anything else of me, don't hesitate to ask."

Amon's merchant tone had come back. His eyes, however, were sympathetic.

Alice and Norah leave the merchant's hall, not without raising a few whispers in their wake. Once outside again they head for the storerooms – Sora following close behind. The Rowen Guild bought most of the warehouses at very low prices from people that fled the plague. Perhaps not the most honorable business practice but it was a risky gamble. Should the town have succumbed to the plague – and at the moment many thought it would – their investment would have been wasted. Not to mention everyone who stayed behind would have most likely died.

Since there's not enough activity in Gustav to justify so much storage space, some of the buildings were sold-off, giving the guild a decent profit. The best ones they kept, some as warehouses and some they repurposed or left vacant, waiting for new opportunities. Norah and Alice don't have to walk far, as the biggest warehouse – and Kolkas' hunting ground –is right next to the guild. The gates are open so they walk right in. The yard is packed with carts and merchants loading or unloading their cargo. The foreman spies them coming in, says a few words to the merchant in front of him and walks towards them.

"Sister, Ms. Alice. What brings you to the quay?"

He said in a puzzled tone.

"Hello Mr. Martens, we are looking for Enek. Have you seen him around?"

Norah asked politely.

"Enek? No, not since yesterday I believe. This one and him were prowling inside with Amon's devil cat. They boys are still picking up dead rats."

He said as he looked at Sora and smiled.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him today, Sten?"

Alice insisted.

"Well I've been here at the yard most of the morning. Haven't gone inside much. Hey! Oliver! Have you seen Enek inside?!"

The foreman turned and yelled at one of the boys who is unloading a cart. He shakes his head and continues working.

"Could we look for him inside?"

Norah pleaded.

"Aye, don't see why not. Let me finish with this cart and I'll go fetch a lantern."

It takes a few minutes for Sten to finish dealing with the merchant. He checks his paperwork and loads the cart with several boxes, some of them marked with the emblem of the Retzel trading guild. They shake hands and the deck boys help turn the cart around and lead it outside. The foreman leaves the oldest boy in charge, fetches a lantern and leads the group – including Sora – inside.

"Watch yer' steps ladies, there's been lots of business lately and the boys haven't gotten 'round to tidying the place up yet."

Sten said as he stepped over a pile of sacks.

Alice helps Norah vault over them while Sora simply walks on top. For the next few feet she leaves white footprints on the worn wooden floor. Sten takes them on a tour around the warehouse. He wasn't lying about there being lots of business lately. There are sacks, barrels, bolts of cloth – no silk though –, crates, boxes, chests, jars, bottles, ingots and all manner of arms and armor: swords, spears, shields, helmets, shields; leathers, mails and even a few suits of plate. The Rowen guild wouldn't have all of those by mere coincidence; they must have heard something about the March.

"Might I've known ye' ladies be visiting today I'd have had the boys make the place a tad more presentable. Careful there sister, that board is loose."

Sten excused the lack of order while lowering the lantern so they could see the floor.

"You can't leave linen on the ground like that Sten, it'll stain."

Alice chastised him while squeezing through two columns of crates.

"Aye, aye… I'll get on that as soon as we make room in the special  _fabrics_  section."

Sten said mockingly.

"I don't think he's here… He would have come already if he heard us."

Norah said as she looked around them.

"Well, we have been making quite a ruck- Gah!  _Every_  time!"

Sten cried out as he raised the lantern and saw two brilliant eyes on top of some boxes. It was Kolkas, with a huge rat on his mouth.

"That cat is a devil I tell you. He does it on purpose. He has it in for me."

He protested as the cat dropped down – rat in mouth – and walked to them.

"No, no, no! Don't bring that thing here!"

Alice shied away from Kolkas and hid behind Sten.

"Kolkas, have you seen Enek?"

Norah asked as she kneeled, completely unaffected by the dead rat.

"I believe in miracles sister but I assure you… If that cat starts talking it'll be work of the Devil, not God."

Sten said as he scratched his chin.

Kolkas stops in front of Norah and drops the dead rat on the ground. Sora moves closer and sniffs it, letting out a faint bark after she's satisfied. The cat keeps a watchful eye on his bounty, his tail slowly sweeping the floor.

"What are you gloatin' at, cat? It's the small ones that are hard to catch."

Sten mocked him.

"Did… did he just frown at you?"

Alice asked while squinting at the cat.

" _Kolkas_ … Have you seen Enek?"

Norah insisted.

The cat stares intensely at Norah for a second and starts walking, completely ignoring his catch. He moves slowly, dodging obstacles on the ground and only jumping when necessary. The group follows him closely, Sten mutters something but it's too low to hear. Alice welcomes the opportunity to leave the huge rat carcass behind. Sora keeps close to Kolkas, but never gets ahead of him or too close to his tail. They exit into the yard. Their guide stops and lazily looks around. One of the boys comes calling for Sten but he shushes him and hands over the lantern. After a moment Kolkas starts moving again, dragging along with him the entire group. They exit the yard and move back to the guild's main building. At the entrance Kolkas stops and looks at the door. When Norah reaches for the knob he lets out an irritated meow and looks at the foreman.

"Fine… I know better than trying to outstubborn a cat…"

Sten said grudgingly as he opened the door for them.

Kolkas slips between the foreman's legs and enters the hall. They follow in line, except for Sora who obediently waits outside. The tables are still crowded and the line to see Amon hasn't gotten any shorter. The entire group moves to the counter again. Kolkas jumps on a stool and then onto the counter itself. He sits there and scans the room.

"Well I see you found Amon's cat, what about our gallant knight?"

The keep said as he approached.

"Hel- …vens if I know."

Sten corrected himself after a quick glance at Norah.

"We  _know_  Enek is not here."

Alice commented as she crossed her arms and switched her weight to one foot.

Norah remains quiet, her gaze fixed on Kolkas. The cat looks around for a bit longer and then jumps off. He walks towards a table where two merchants are having a meal. They readily notice their group approaching and look at each other with puzzled expressions. After reaching their table, the cat jumps on it and sits, swishing his tail.

"Ah… hello?"

One of them said.

"Ah, you are the ones that brought that cask of honeyed peaches. Sorry about this, we happen to be following this cat 'ere."

Sten said as he pointed at Kolkas.

"Norah, I don't think this is getting us anywhere."

Alice said as she shook her head.

"Please excuse us – We are looking for my dog. He's a border collie with black and white fur. He's been missing since yesterday."

Norah asked after she bowed her head. These were out-of-town merchants and they wouldn't know Enek by name.

"Black and white fur you say? Wasn't there a dog like that at the yard while we were unloading our cargo, Horace?"

He said and looked at his friend.

"Yes, you are right. Actually, this cat was there too… And another dog now I think about it. A brown one. I sat next to them after I sprained my back unloading that barrel."

The man answered.

"Aye, I remember that."

Sten agreed.

"Excuse me, perhaps I'm mistaken but… Didn't we see each other on the road the day before yesterday? You were traveling with a man?"

The older one asked.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me please, I forgot. You asked us how long until town, didn't you?"

Norah recalled. It was the first time they did this road so they weren't familiar with it.

"Yes, that was us."

The man said with a nod.

"Have you seen the black and white dog around town since then?"

Alice said; a hint of hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but no. Horace isn't feeling well so we haven't gone into town yet."

The older one said and looked at his partner.

"My back still hurts from yesterday. If I don't remember wrong though, your dog was already gone by the time we made our way back to the guild house."

He said and looked at his partner for confirmation; he nodded in agreement.

"Aye, far as I remember, Enek and Sora had left by the time we were done talking. The cat stayed behind though, I spied him on the rafters not long after that."

Sten concurred.

"I'm sorry we can't be of more help, miss."

Horace apologized.

"No, please. It's me who is sorry for bothering you. Thank you for your time."

Norah bowed her head and moved away from the table. Everyone – including Kolkas – gathers up by the counter again.

"Well, that was a waste of time."

Sten said, giving Kolkas a sharp look. The cat ignores him.

"We know they were here until noon, and we know Sora returned after the last bell. I think it's safe to assume they were together until she came back home. We just have to go around town and ask. Everyone knows Enek, someone will recall seeing him."

Alice said, trying to sound matter-of-factly.

"You ladies go 'round asking. I'll go back to the quay and have the boys search in the other storerooms. I'll send someone if he turns up."

Sten added.

"Alright, I'll go ask around the market and get Joam while I'm there. He might have seen him or heard something. Norah, why don't you go back to the Church? Enek might have come back there and we are here worrying about nothing."

Alice said with a smile, though her tone was more wishful thinking than optimism.

"Ah… yes. I'll head back. Thank you all for your trouble."

Norah is thoughtfully looking at Kolkas as he licks his paws. It takes her a few seconds to acknowledge she has been addressed.

"Hang in there. He can't be far; the city is walled after all."

Alice said as she squeezed her shoulder and went on her way.

"Mhm, she's right 'bout that. Hey, Purse, pack me something to eat will ya'? I have a feeling I'll be skipping lunch."

Sten agreed as he turned towards the keep.

"Mr. Martens, do you recall what you talked about with Mr. Horace yesterday?"

Norah spoke from deep in thought while still looking at Kolkas.

"Huh? Er… Not much really."

Sten said as he looked at their table again.

"Can you remember anything specific?"

Norah said after finally taking her eyes from Kolkas and setting them on Sten.

"Well… not much. They're pretty new to the trade so I was surprised they chose to come all the way out 'ere. Horace said that they had trouble with the hills because their brake broke on their second day out of Falzhen. He asked me where he could fix it and then we talked 'bout the market. Ah, he also mentioned some weird fella' with a bad eye. Horace said he passed them when they were figuring out the problem with the brake but then they passed  _him_  on the next day. John – that's the older one – was scared he was going to rob 'em but nothing happened. The new guys are always quick to strike the colors. Can't blame them though; peaches aren't worth a man's skin. This cup fer' me? Don't mind if I do."

Sten finished as he turned back towards the counter and grabbed an abandoned cup. He taps the rim with his finger and looks at the keep.

"No spirits for you, sailor."

The keep said in a mocking tone as he handed him a package bound in leather. Sten clicks his tongue and grabs the food.

"Taps' early today I guess. Right! Let's get to work. I'll send one of the boys to the church if we find him or hear something. Don't worry sister, Alice is right. He can't be far, 'less he can go through walls."

Sten said as he got up. He gives Norah a toothy yellowish smile and walks away.

"Don't worry Ms. Norah. Enek is a smart dog. He'll turn up sooner than later."

The keep sounded convinced. Her worries were not easily dismissed though.

"Thank you Pur– Mr. Carlton. I better go back now. Give my regards to Mr. Granger."

Norah said as she got up from her stool.

Kolkas jumps down from the counter and leaves the hall with her. As she reaches the bottom of the steps, she stops and looks around. The only one within earshot is Kolkas, who is sitting on his tail staring at her. They look at each other for a few moments before the cat moves away in the direction of the warehouse.

"You  _are_  stubborn."

Norah protested as she began heading back to the church.

She has had the suspicion that Kolkas is more than what he seems for a long time, though she hasn't been able to confirm it. If he is in fact like Ms. Holo, he must have his reasons to remain hidden in that form. If he's not, he's truly one really smart – and stubborn – cat. Not unlike Enek in fact.

Wait. Enek  _is_  smart. If he heard Horance and Sten talk while they were at the warehouse… they mentioned the traveler with the sword and said that they were afraid he might rob them. Did Enek think she could be in danger? Is she over thinking this too much? Maybe Alice is right and he's waiting at the church and she's worrying about nothing. Besides, how would he get through the walls?

_No_ , that's silly. If he wanted to go outside he'd simply…

"Use the gate…"

She said as she looked in its direction.

**...**

"Enek! – Enek!"

Norah yelled, first to one side of the road, then to the other.

She has been walking for an hour now. In that time, she came across only one merchant and he hadn't seen Enek. If he left yesterday after noon… how far could he have gotten? Could they have passed each other? No, that's not likely. Even if she was asleep at the time, he would have recognized her right away. If he kept walking all day then they would have crossed paths. If they didn't then it means he stopped somewhere. Where, though… and  _why_? She doesn't really want to think about the latter. By now he'd be going almost two days without food, and water is not readily available on the road.

Her hunch had taken her to the gates, though by the time she reached them she was almost ready to dismiss the possibility. She hadn't been overthinking after all… The first guard she asked said that he saw Enek and Sora by the gate yesterday. They stayed there for a while, but he was busy doing an inspection. By the time he thought about them again, they were gone. The next few guards hadn't seen anything, but then she got to one who had been on wall duty the day before. He had seen a few dogs come and go. According to him, it wasn't that rare. Most farmers have dogs and they sometimes wander around the walls. He did remember one that seemed to be following the road to Falzhen, but by the time he noticed him he was too far. It was hard to tell if it was Enek or not. She could learn nothing else from the other guards but the timing  _did_  fit. Despite the guards' advice, she decided to follow her hunch.

How far until she's satisfied? What if she turns back and she was right after all? What then? Enek is old. Can he survive out in the open by himself? She clutches the waterskin one of the guards gave her and keeps going forward.

One more hour passes before she meets with another merchant. By now, the wind has died down. The entire field around her is still, almost like a painting. The only things moving are her and the wagon slowly making its way down a hill. The merchant stops by Norah even before she calls out to him and introduces himself. His cart is full and his horse tired, he wants to know how long until town. She tells him, using the opportunity to inquire about Enek. He hasn't seen anything either.

She shields her eyes from the sun as she crowns a hill. The road stretches all the way to the horizon, yet she can see nobody on it. Behind her, the last merchant she talked to is shrinking in the distance. Should she have gone to Terry? He could have brought horses, maybe even one of his tracking dogs. She sighs. She should have thought about that before leaving though, now it's too late. Norah starts thinking about turning back again. Would that be for the best?  _No_. She has to keep going. If Enek is back in town then its fine but if he's out here...

She takes a sip from the waterskin and replaces the stopper. Her breakfast with Ms. Lithkin had been generous but by now she is starting to feel peckish. How long has she been walking? Three, four hours? That means it'll take her as long to get back. She truly has become spoiled. This much and she is already tired and thinking about food? A few years back she'd walk halfway to Lamtra and back and eat only a few strips of jerky. Barefooted too! She's no stranger to hunger and exhaustion, yet… it was always easier when Enek was by her side. Her time at Falzhen had been the farthest they've been from each other since they met but she knew they'd be back together soon. Now, however, the uncertainty is enough to make tears well on the corner of her eyes.

Even though she can see pretty far on every direction, she keeps calling out for Enek as she advances. There's no sign of him around, but yelling his name somehow makes her feel better, mentally at least. Her right shin is burning and her left calf has begun to cramp, forcing her to slow down for a while and eventually rest herself while leaning on a large boulder by the road. As she's massaging her legs, a third cart appears on the horizon. With a wince, she starts walking again.

The cart is quite large but only has one horse to pull it. The entire thing creaks as it moves. When it comes to a stop, she can see that the breast collar has dug onto the horses' skin. She can't see the cargo because it has been covered with a tarp but it must be heavy. The merchant himself is a middle aged man with bags under his eyes. He clumsily hides something under his coat, most likely a dagger or some kind of sap judging by the bulge it makes.

"Not seen… but I could have sworn I heard one yelp."

The man said with a wandering tone as he turned to look at the road behind him.

"R-Really? How long ago was it?"

Norah eagerly asked.

"I looked all around me at the time and only saw a cloud of dust rising from a hill. Please don't get your hop- R-right by the road, not an hour ago."

His words got caught in his throat as he turned around and looked at her eyes, after a second he gave her a straight answer.

Norah thanks him and starts running, throwing the pain from her legs to the back of her mind. She looks at her surroundings. It was dark and she was half asleep but she's quite sure this is close to the place where they saw the man with the fur cape. She should have come across him by now though. Had he reached town before she left? Perhaps, but his looks are quite  _distinctive_ ; one of the guards she talked to would have mentioned seeing him. Unless he wasn't heading to Gustav at all; maybe one of the farms near town? It  _is_  possible. However, if he made camp on that hill and stayed there all day then there's a good chance he might have seen him. Also, if Enek truly left Gustav in order to protect her from that man then there's also a chance he's keeping an eye on him, thinking I'm still on my way back. Why didn't he see them yesterday though? That she can't figure out… Approaching an armed man in a desolate road isn't the wisest thing to do, but her hunch has taken her this far. She decides to risk it.

It takes her nearly half an hour of running to reach sight of the hill with the big shrubbery on top. She's not short of breath, she is completely  _out_. Her muscles are screaming for a respite from the punishment and her willpower is at the point of breaking. She allows herself to drop onto a fast walk and tries to recover her breath. Sweat washes down all over her. She undoes her scarf and uses it to wipe her face; the rest of her body will have to wait until she gets back to Gustav. She takes long breaths but her heart keeps beating so hard it's as if it wanted to punch its way out.

She's almost there, a couple hundred meters more and she can rest. There's a sparse dust cloud suspended around the hilltop. The merchant did mention something like that. There's no wind though, where is all that dust coming from? As she gets closer she can spot a man on his back in the middle of the cloud. Is it him? Dirt flies to one side, then to the other. This repeats several times as she gets closer.

Is he… digging a hole? She starts walking as fast as her tired muscles will allow.

"No…"

She said as she stopped on her tracks.

By the time she reached the foot of the hill the man had finished what he was doing and moved beyond her sight. As she began the climb, he re-emerged from the side of the dust cloud; a black and white dog on his arms. It was him. It was Enek.

"No… please… no…"

Norah said as she dropped to her knees, tears already cascading down her cheeks.

The man moves back into the middle of the dust cloud and puts Enek down. It's hard to tell from the angle she's at but he must have put him into the hole. Why? How? The last of her willpower drains away. Her body drops forward and she barely manages to break the fall by using her arms.

"Enek…"

Norah closes her eyes. She can feel her warm tears dropping on the back of her hands.

Her shock leaves her fixed in place. In the back of her mind, guilt is starting to work. Everything she did to cause this; everything she could have done to prevent it; all neatly arranged and ready to tear apart at her heart. She knew Enek didn't have much time left. One of the reasons she accepted staying at Gustav in the first place – even though it meant giving up on her dream – was that she thought Enek might live longer. And he  _did_ , however, he had already lasted way longer than most dogs. The moment was near and she was trying to get ready for it but... of all the times she had tortured herself thinking about how it'd happen, nothing like  _this_  had crossed her mind.

She can hear the man moving. Is he going to start covering up the grave? Norah feels she has to see Enek one more time. She knows she owes him at least that much. What will happen to her when she does? Will her mind be able to take it? Will her heart? Is this even a good place to lay Enek to rest? Could she take him back to town and ask if she can bury him at the graveyard? He was a knight, he earned that right. Can she carry him all the way back to town though? The idea of carrying Enek's dead body on her arms makes her feel faint. She'd most likely pass out before she even gets over the hill. What is she going to do?

As she's wrestling with her thoughts, a familiar sound comes from the hilltop. A low, drawn-out metallic noise. She has heard it before not long ago; actually, it was yesterday, when she was with Terry. It's the sound it makes when leaving the scabbard. The sound of that man's…

"DON'T!"

Norah screamed with all the might she could muster.

She frantically makes her way to the top. The man stands there, sword in hand. He had slowly turned to look at her when she screamed. It's hard to tell if he's surprised or confused, but she doesn't care. She's only thinking about getting to Enek as fast as she can. Her worn legs push her forward despite the muscles screaming promises of torture for later. Her hands clutch tightly, pulling her up so hard that she leaves behind a cascade of pebbles, dirt and tufts of yellowish grass. The man moves from her path.

"Enek!"

She yelled as she dropped more than kneeled next to the hole.

The boulders that have been pressing down on her heart disappear as she confirms that he's there and that he's alive. She can see one of his eyes open and focus on her. His legs move a little, but he must not have enough strength to get up. She gently raises him up from the hole and hugs him against her chest. His heart beats – slowly but surely – against hers. She sobs as a new wave of tears washes down her face.

"God is kind."

She murmurs after she has calmed down.

The man lets out a grumbling sigh. She suddenly becomes very aware of his presence. It's the traveler from yesterday, no doubt about it. His fur half-cape is lying on the ground – covered in copious amount of dirt – next to his camp. A small fire, the bow-drill, a bag, a knife and some other things; she can smell roasted meat.

"This must be yours."

He said as he handed her a piece of cloth.

"This… my kerchief?"

She said as she took it. It was the one she had lost while on her way to Falzhen.

"It was caught on a branch. This one must have followed your scent on it. Here, maybe now he'll eat."

He explained and gave her a skinned rabbit. It's a bit charred here and there but it still looks pretty good. It looks fresh; he must have cooked it recently.

"Ah, thank you."

She said as she grabbed it, one arm still hugging Enek.

The man turns away and starts picking up his camp. She puts Enek down – his head resting on her lap – and tries feeding him one of the rabbit's legs. It takes a few moments but he finally starts nibbling it. His appetite comes back after a few bites and he takes the entire thing into his mouth. Norah caresses his head as he crunches down the bones. He goes through the second leg even faster, drool and bits of meat dropping down onto her skirt. She unties the waterskin from her belt and looks around. There's nothing to pour into.

"Cup your hands."

The man said as he noticed her intentions. He kneels next to her and grabs the waterskin, filling Norah's hands to the top. Before much of it can drip between her fingers, Enek has already lapped it all. The man tops off her hands again and gets up.

"Thank you."

She said as Enek kept drinking. The man shakes his head as he wipes the dirt away from his cape and dons it.

"What will you do?"

He said after he was finished picking up his things. The question takes Norah by surprise. There was an edge to his voice too...

"We are going home."

She decidedly said after a moment.

"He can't walk. He'll die."

The edge on his voice was razor sharp now.

"Then I'll carry him."

She promptly answered, not that she was sure that she could in fact do it.

In all honesty, her body is starting to remind her about all the effort she put it through today. Still, there's something in his voice that bugs her. Is he looking down on her? His expression is hard to read with that scruffy beard. Like Mr. Horace had said back at Gustav, one of his eyes has gone bad. The pupil is covered in grayish scar tissue. In spite of that – or perhaps  _because_  of that – his stare is a bit unsettling.

"You could wait for one of those merchants to pass by. They wouldn't mind a girl and her dog hitching a ride."

He said after a scoff.

First he looks down at her and now he's making fun of her too? What's wrong with him? It's hard to believe this is the same man who gave her food and helped her with the waterskin. If he's trying to tease her then it hardly seems like a good time. She looks at him through narrowed eyes for a moment but then composes herself; not wanting to let the man see her annoyance.

"He is not just a dog. He is  _Sir_  Enek, Knight of the Holy Church, raised by the late Bishop Joseph Ozenstein himself. May he rest in peace."

She doesn't remember a single time she had gloated about Enek. It actually feels a bit awkward to do so. If he came through Falzhen he probably heard the stories though, it might be enough to throw him out of balance.

There's the beginning of a smile on his face at first but it quickly goes away. He looks at her and then at Enek with his good eye. His expression switches from incredulous to amazement to… something else. It lasts only a moment. What was it? He quickly washed away whatever emotion had taken over him. He stares at her for a moment longer and then takes a knee and bows his head.

"My na-"

He began to speak but slipped. He had kneeled right by the edge of the hole he dug for Enek. The dirt gave away under his weight and he fell right into it.

A cloud of dust rises from the hole. Norah smiles – out of balance indeed – and is about to let out a giggle but stops when she sees the man rising himself. His face is serious. With the sun behind him, most of his body is wreathed in shadows, giving him a menacing appearance. The sword's pommel glints in the sunlight. He scoffs again.

"I dug my own grave."

He said in a mocking tone, though Norah could hear a bit of self-loathing in it too. He moves forward – clearing the hole – and kneels again, once more bowing his head.

"My name is Bärhagen, squire to Sir Rohnweil, a knight of The March."

Is he making fun of her again? His voice was dead serious though. She's not sure how to respond. Before she can think of something he speaks again.

"Well, that's not really true. Just call me Baru."

He said in a dismissive tone as he rose. He turns away and looks down at the road.

She stares at his back as he scans the horizon. Was he joking? Although he is too old, for a moment she could see it; he being a squire. He tried to make light of it but he was really serious when he said it.  _No_ , he wasn't joking. There's a story behind what he said, but it doesn't seem to be one he wants delve in. She picks Enek up again and stands – not without a bit of effort.

"My name is Norah Arendt. Thank you for your help, Mr. Baru."

She said as she stepped closer to him.

"Let's go then, Lady Arendt."

He said as he turned around and put his arms under Enek.

"La-? What do you mean?"

She said as he looked at him.

"I'll play the part of the horse."

He said as he scooped Enek up.

"But…"

She began to say but cut herself short as he started walking downhill.

"Easy there sire. You don't want to worry your lady, right?"

Baru said as Enek struggled a bit. He calms down and nests his head over his shoulder, half of it buried in the cape's fur, his eyes fixed on her.

"I'm really in your debt Mr. Baru."

She said as she caught up with him.

"Just Baru; and I've yet to see a horse collect on a debt."

He solemnly stated.

Norah has a hard time following him while going down hill but once they are on the road it gets much easier. He walks rather slowly for his height, which makes her think that he's probably doing so in her benefit. Enek turns to face her as she takes place on Baru's left. He looks a bit better already, but Baru was right. He wouldn't have been able to make it to Gustav by himself. Still, his words were kind of harsh to say the least.

There's something odd about him. His outside appearance is the same – unkempt to put it politely – but his personality is not what she would have expected. The long unruly hair and the messy beard are misleading. He truly can't be much older than Terry, maybe around Lawrence's age? His eyes though. How does one get a scar like that? She can see the pupil moving behind the scar so he might have  _some_  eyesight on it. His right arm is still bandaged from the elbow up to and including the hand. The linens are now stained with dirt – most likely from digging that hole. He doesn't seem to be in any pain though, judging by how he's effortlessly carrying Enek.

"Old wound. The sun makes it sting so I keep it covered."

He said while showing her his elbow. She can see patches of burnt skin through gaps in the bandage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

She apologized. Now she's the one being rude…

"Not like there's much else to look at."

He said as he shrugged, Enek's head rising with his shoulders.

_What about me?_  No, that's something Ms. Holo would say... perhaps she'd venture it with Terry, but not  _him_. Just thinking about saying it makes her blush a bit. She pretends to wipe the sweat from her face in order to hide it. She's still trying to grasp just what kind of man he is. Baru seems nice enough – he tried helping Enek after all – but bad people can like dogs too, so that's not a sure thing. If she were to go by what little they've talked, he comes out harsh – maybe even a little rude – but strangely willing to help others. If he's truly a squire then maybe its duty that drives him, If he's not… As much as the church would like people to believe that helping others simply out of good will should be a matter of fact, she knows it rarely happens. Perhaps not something a priestess should think, but Father Nick would definitely agree with her.

"I found him lying among my things after I returned from hunting."

Baru said after they had walked in silence for a while.

"You left your belongings at that hill?"

She asked as she looked up at him and – incidentally – at Enek as well.

"Not like anyone is going to want anything I'm carrying. Besides, it's only merchants on the road and they won't go around climbing any hills. Well, merchants and the odd couple riding double."

He explained and gave her a sidelong look.

"He is a friend. Lord Terry Ron Gustav Kerrick, head of the City Council. We were asked to attend Bishop Ozenstein's funeral."

She calmly answered as she looked forward again. One more person teasing her about Terry isn't going to make her fret.

"Oh? It seems Lady Arendt has friends in high places."

He said in an obviously faked impressed tone.

She could see through the corner of her eyes that he was talking to Enek and not her. Did it come out as if she was bragging or is he just making fun of her again? It doesn't matter; she can play that game too.

"Sir Enek, I must protest. It's a knight's duty to provide for his horse's food, shelter… and grooming."

She said in an equally faked offended tone. It was her turn to give  _him_  a sidelong look.

Baru scoffs and passes a hand through his beard. He keeps walking in silence for a while. So long that Norah starts to wonder if she actually offended him. Before she decides to apologize he speaks again.

"This palfrey has seen better days."

He said after a sigh.

"Nothing a pair of shears and a razor can't fix."

She said with a smile. Gracious in defeat, not a bad quality for a squire.

"He wouldn't eat."

His tone became serious. He sighs again and continues.

"Even after I lit a fire and cooked that rabbit in front of him he wouldn't have a single bite. I let him rest yet on the next morning he wasn't moving at all. I searched his body but he had no wounds, nor did he look ill. I talked to him; I waited. After a while it became obvious. It wasn't hunger or exhaustion, nor wounds or illness. He was  _just_  old… It would have been a clean death."

He picked his words carefully. There was a hint of reproach on his tone but it seemed tinted with regret rather than maliciousness.

"I... don't blame you."

She said after considering it for a moment.

He was right, at least from his point of view. For someone who didn't know Enek or her, what he did – and  _almost_  did – was very noble. Most people wouldn't even give a dying dog a second glance, much less bury them. Still, she can't think of a worse way they could have met. It's true that she doesn't blame him, but she won't concede on the fact that perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't stopped him. She knows it's selfish, foolish… maybe even cruel in the long run, but she won't accept it. Enek  _is_  old, but just two days ago they were living their lives normally. There is still time. Maybe it's not much, but she won't give it up.

She looks at Enek. His eyes are still fixed on her. Is she doing it again? Putting her wishes ahead of his? Is she forcing him to suffer just so she can avoid facing the inevitable for a little while longer? She shakes her head and looks ahead again. That's not the right question. Is he forcing  _himself_? Baru said it: He had pretty much given up… until she appeared. He was ready to let go, until he saw  _her._  Suddenly she can feel something wet on her cheek. Baru has positioned Enek so that he can lick her.

"Forgive my horse, milady. He nickers most annoyingly."

He said while trying to impersonate Enek. Not really the voice she had imagined for him but it still brings a smile to her face.

"You aren't playing fair…"

She said as she pressed her cheek onto Enek's and scratched under his chin.

"That's for knights, Lady Arendt. I'm just a squire."

He said as he rested Enek against his chest again.

"Norah is fine; and I thought you were just a horse."

She reminded him.

"Yes, I suppose being both horse and squire would be too ridiculous."

He said with a shrug.

She can't help but to giggle.

They keep walking, though mostly in silence. The sun is beginning to set by now and a gentle breeze has begun to blow from the west. At their slow pace it'll take a few more hours to return to Gustav. Her legs twitch at the thought. The lack of conversation isn't helping take her mind off her tiredness, but Baru doesn't seem to be the type to make small talk. Besides, she remembers how he dodged talking about himself back at the hill. Going by his accent, it's likely he's from the area around Ruvinheigen as well. It's not something she would have noticed a few years back but after coming to Gustav other people kept mentioning how she talked differently, so now she can tell. Other than that, there aren't many new things she has learned. He's tall; as she had noticed back when she saw him for the first time, but their height difference is even more obvious now that he's walking next to her. The cape he wears makes him appear bulky, but in truth his body seems slim, almost gaunt. He doesn't show any signs of being tired, although at a moment she can see his eyes staring blankly at the horizon in front of them. Is this what Terry meant when he said they were  _unfocused_? It's as if he had gone into some kind of stupor.

As they are about to pass the top of a hill, they can hear a horse neighing. That brings him back from whatever trance he was in and his eyes regain their sharpness.

"Merchants…"

He said as he shook his head.

The road follows the slope of the hill and then climbs up a second one. Right at the base of the one further from them, a wagon has gotten stuck on the ditch right off the road. The merchant is trying to push it free with help from his horse, but it's obvious the weight is too much for them. It's the last merchant she saw, the one with the creaking cart. He must have gotten stuck a while ago if they managed to catch up with him.

She has the urge to run up to the man – not that she'd be of much help even if she wasn't dead tired – but Baru keeps the same pace. They slowly make their way downhill, giving him enough time to see them coming. The merchant stops trying to free his cart and climbs back onto the road.

"Ah, miss. It's good that at least one of us has been lucky today."

The merchant said in a defeated tone.

"Are you okay Mr.? What happened?"

She said after noticing he had a few bruises.

"I'm fine. My horse's harness snapped loose while we were climbing the hill and set the cart loose. By the time I reacted I was going so fast that pulling the break did little good. I've been trying to push her free but she's well and stuck."

He said as he looked down at his cart.

"That's a pretty big cart for just one horse."

Baru said, he masked his tone pretty well but his eyes were full of reproach.

"Ah, well… yes. It's my first trip to Gustav you see, I didn't expect the road to be this hilly. I suppose old Jim could use a partner."

The merchant said rather nervously after noticing Baru's stare.

"Ah! – Mr. Merchant, is that silk?"

Norah said after taking a peek at his cargo. The merchant had emptied the cart on top of the tarp he used to cover it. She could see the much awaited bolts of silk nested on top of some crates.

"Those? Yes, those were given to me by the guild. They aren't technically mine so I'm being extra careful with them. I'm really lucky they didn't get damaged on the crash. There's no way I'd make any profit if I had to pay for those."

He answered while looking at them.

"My friend ordered those! Ms. Alice Winters from the city's Seamstress Guild. She's going to be really happy that they finally arrived!"

Norah said excitedly.

"Well,  _almost_  arrived…"

The merchant said after a disheartened chuckle.

"Let's do it then."

Baru said after a sigh and passed Enek to her.

The merchant – who had most likely been hoping he'd get some help – thanks him profusely but Baru just nods and tells him to deal with the harness. He slides down onto the ditch and walks around the cart, looking at the wheels. The ones on the back are buried a few inches into the ground. Both the sides of the box and the bottom have scrapped against the uneven terrain, it's really a wonder how the entire thing didn't break apart. He pushes and pulls, but to no avail. After a grumble, he throws his cape and sword into the box and starts digging out the wheels with his hands. Norah didn't think it possible but by the time he's done his clothes look even worse. He might as well be wearing caked dirt. Still, after checking his work he has a satisfied look on his face. The merchant gets ready to hook the horse but Baru signals him to stop and disappears below the cart. After a moment, they can hear a grunt and the back of the box lifts into the air, it moves a few feet to the right and drops again. This repeats a few times until the cart is perpendicular to the road.

"Tie one end of Jim's reins to his harness and throw me the other end."

Baru said as he rose from under the box.

The merchant does as instructed. Baru ties the loose end of the reins onto the shaft assembly. He then walks to the back of the box and pushes down on it with all his weight. The entire front of the cart lifts in the air; he pushes it forward – his feet digging onto the loose dirt behind him – and the front wheels land on the ditch's slope.

"Alright! Pull!"

He yelled, while preventing the cart from sliding down.

The merchant signals his horse and the reins tense. Baru's grunts mix with Jim's neighs as the cart slowly climbs the ditch. Lucky for them the slope isn't very steep otherwise they would have been in trouble when the front wheels broke the top. After a minute of struggling, the cart rolls safely onto the road.

"Not bad for an old timer."

Baru said as he patted the horse.

He helps the merchant load the cargo back into the box and they cover it once more with the tarp. After half an hour of work the only evidence that anything had happened are a few scratches on the cart and Baru's clothes.

"I'm really thankful. Allow me to pay you for your help."

The merchant said as he reached for one of his bags.

"Nothing for me, old man; but Miss Norah and her dog could use a ride to town."

Baru said as he donned his cape again and fixed his sword on his back.

"Of course. It'll be my pleasure. Please hop on miss. My name is Alan, by the way. And you already know Jim. Are you hungry, perhaps?"

Alan said with a smile.

There's plenty of room on the cart for the three of them but Baru said he'd rather walk. Norah gets the feeling he has a poor opinion of Mr. Alan. Their going is pretty slow, more so than when they were walking, but her body is extremely thankful for the opportunity to rest. She keeps Enek tucked between her arms. Alan did suggest that they both might be more comfortable if she laid him next to her, but she politely refused. The merchant is glad to have someone to talk to and keeps Norah entertained with news from the coast. Baru, however, spends most of his time either walking next to Jim or helping him push the cart uphill when necessary. A few hours after nightfall they can spot Gustav's walls.

"Sister? Open the gates! Call Lord Kerrick!"

Came a voice from atop the wall, a few seconds later the gates creak and start to open.

"You gave us quite a scare sister, Lord Kerrick was already organizing a search party to go find you. Ah, Sir Enek, it's good to have you back too."

The gate captain said as they rolled inside.

"I'm really sorry for the troubles we caused."

Norah said as she bowed her head – incidentally making Enek bow his as well.

"Not at all. Who are these –  _gentlemen_  with you?"

The captain paused after noticing Baru was armed.

"Mr. Alan, a merchant from the coast and… Mr. Baru, a traveler."

She said as he looked at each in turn.

Baru gives her an almost unnoticeable nod.


End file.
